Little Terror
by GizkaNation
Summary: Meet Adam: he's the most adorable little thing you've ever seen, and he's also an... animatronic? Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy have to take care of the little guy while dealing with the new night guard. Are they up to the task? And how will the night guard react to a new robot that's trying to kill everything in sight... unless he's not? (Rating changed to T for violence)
1. Chapter 1

Little Terror-

 **Author's Note-**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my first fanfic! It will obviously be based on Five Nights at Freddy's, but I don't think I'll include a bunch of jump scares or anything, because honestly the actual game freaks me out. I know; call me a wuss if you want. Just a little warning: there will be a lot of point of view switches. Without further ado, I give you FNAF: Little Terror.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, Scott Cawthon does (that goes without saying). If I did, I'd be super rich ;)**

Chapter One

The day guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Jerry, slowly paced around the room, his nervousness eating away at him like a starving animal. He was terrified of the animatronics, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. Jerry hated having to be the one to tell the bots, but he had drawn the short straw, after all.

He approached the leader of the trio of robots, Freddy. Bonnie and Chica were close beside him and even Foxy poked out his head from Pirate's Cove. The guards didn't usually talk to the animatronics.

"H-hey Fr-Freddy. I j-just wanted t-to tell you..." Jerry shook his head to get the shaking out of his voice. "I wanted to tell you that there's going to be a new animatronic soon."

Freddy cocked his head, his fixed grin starting to creep Jerry out. "A new animatronic?" the robot asked curiously.

Jerry gulped. He had never spoken to Freddy before, but he composed himself and nodded. "Yes. I don't know all of the details, but he'll be here tonight. The mechanic is supposed to bring him in."

"What is he like?" Chica piped.

"As I said, I'm not sure," he admitted. "I think he's supposed to look kind of like Freddy though."

A low, robotic growl emitted from Freddy's throat. Jerry nearly panicked and fled, but he managed to stay in one place. "Don't worry, they're not replacing you. They say he's completely different."

"Is that all, guard?" Freddy demanded.

"Yes. The manager asked me to tell you guys to... take it easy on the night guard tonight. It's the first day and there's a new animatronic." After the words escaped his lips, Jerry turned on his heels and walked away briskly, yet as discreetly as possible.

"Whew," he muttered to himself. "I thought they'd kill me right there." He just hoped the new night guard would be okay. She was just a teenager, anyways.

Freddy almost panicked when the day guard told him about a new animatronic. He would be too occupied with the newcomer to worry about the new night guard. Not that he cared if they survived the first night anyway.

When closing time came around, Freddy, along with Bonnie and Chica, returned to the stage and held their poses until all the staff has left. After that, they were free to walk around.

"The mechanic is supposed to arrive at eleven forty five tonight," he said, addressing everyone. That's in thirty minutes."

"What do we do in that time?" Bonnie asked.

Foxy hopped onto the stage. "We be preparin' for this newcomer, of course."

"How do we prepare?" the purple bunny countered.

"Well, ye could start by finding ye bow tie, wherever it may be."

Bonnie sighed as well as a robot possibly could and went to find his bow tie.

"I can make him a pizza!" Chica shouted.

"Fine," Freddy answered. "Just don't mess up the kitchen again."

"The oven malfunctioned" Chica complained as she went off to the kitchen.

Foxy started walking back to his cove. He drew back the curtains, revealing the full majesty of the forgotten exhibit.

Freddy sat on one of the steps of the stage, thinking about what to do. His mind wandered to what the new animatronic would be like. He was almost scared that he'd be a complete jerk.

Apparently he had been thinking for longer than he realized, because it was soon eleven forty five. Bonnie had returned with his bow tie on, and Chica has a delicious looking pizza in hand.

"Get ready guys," Freddy said, mentally bracing himself. He heard the maintenance door in the back open, followed by the sound of wheels. Soon enough, the mechanic, a woman about the age of thirty, came into the large open area pushing a box on a cart-like contraption. Freddy recalled he woman's name was Sam. The box itself was nearly as large as him. The anticipation gnawed at him as he wondered who the new animatronic would be.

Sam smiled at the animatronics. She was one of the few people who appreciated them, and in turn they showed her small signs of affection.

"I think you'll like him," she told them. "He's wonderful."

The opened the folds on the box, flaps pushing to the left and right like double doors. The inside wasn't bright enough for Freddy to see, however.

"Could you bring it into the light?" he asked.

"Sure thing," Sam replied. She reached a hand into the box and nudged something, and then picked whatever it was up. Actually, she dragged it out of the box.

The new animatronic was not what Freddy was expecting. The box was obviously too big for it; the actual thing came just above Freddy's knees. The resemblance was clear, though: he was also a bear, like Freddy. The animatronic was a deep purple, almost with a hint of blue. He had a small black top hat on, as well as a matching bow tie. Clutched in his hand was a Foxy plushie.

Sam reached a hand around the small robot and flicked a switch. The animatronic's eyes lit up, revealing them to be a deep blue color. The bot flexed his limbs before looking up at the older bear.

He jumped behind Sam. "Who's that?" he asked her. His voice sounded like a toddler who had recently mastered speaking and enjoyed the sound of his voice.

"That's Freddy," Sam gently explained. "He's your new friend!"

The small bear waddled out from behind the mechanic. "Hello Freddy!" he chirped cheerily.

Just then, Foxy decided to join the scene. He was surprised by the small animatronic, but bent down to eye level. "And might ye be, lad?" he asked.

The little bear grinned cheekily. "I'm Adam!" he responded happily. "And you're Foxy!"

"It be nice to meet ya lad."

"You're my favorite!" Adam admitted loudly.

Foxy grinned. "Well, ye are me new favorite."

Adam clapped happily. "I'm Foxy's favorite!" he echoed.

Freddy sighed and grabbed Foxy's arm, pulling him aside. "We can't have a toddler here! How will we take care of him?"

"Relax, Fred," Foxy reassured him. "I'll take care of the lad, and I'm sure Chica will too."

Adam came up and tugged on Foxy's leg. "What can we do tonight, Uncle Foxy?"

Foxy smiled. "Ye get to be the first matey of me pirate ship!"

Adam beamed. "Really! Yay!" He grabbed Foxy's hand, pulling him along as he raced off towards Pirate's Cove. Foxy sent Freddy a thumbs up before disappearing out of sight.

"Good luck with him," Sam said, startling Freddy.

"Thanks," he responded. "Have a good night."

"You too Freddy," she answered before leaving.

It wasn't long before the clock nearly struck twelve. Foxy had ushered Adam into Pirate's Cove to make sure he'd stay out of sight of the cameras.

Everyone got into their places, preparing for the new night guard. As soon as it turned twelve o' clock, the cameras began moving around, swiveling to view the animatronics.

As usual, Bonnie was the first to move. He headed towards the supply closet, like he always did. Freddy waited patiently for the others to start walking before he moved.

Quinn sighed. She knew all the rumors about this place, yet she still _had_ to take a job as the night guard. Already she noticed the purple rabbit, Bonnie, had moved from his place, and that had freaked her out _a lot_. Okay, so she didn't know all of the rumors; she didn't know that the animatronics could move.

A recorded message had played during the first hour, telling her what to do. Quinn was able to relax a bit when the guy on the phone, who she decided to nickname "Ted", had told her that the robots were less active on the first night.

She scrolled through the cameras and shuddered when she found Bonnie in the supply closet. He was creepily staring at the camera, as if he knew she was watching him.

She heard the sound of metal against the tile floor, and she nearly froze in panic. However, she forced herself to look to where the sound came from. Quinn flicked the light on in the right doorway and squeaked in terror when she saw the robot chicken, Chica, staring at her with almost beady eyes. As the animatronic moved to come into the room, Quinn jammed her fist on the door button, and the metal door swung down, preventing Chica from entering.

It was nearly six o' clock, and she checked on the Pirate's Cove camera. When she saw that Foxy was gone, she quickly shut the left door. Not a minute later, she heard metal claws scratching at the door. As Foxy left, the clock turned to the sixth hour, and Quinn breathed out a sigh of relief. Before she left she looked at the Pirate's Cove camera, out of curiosity; she always liked Foxy. She waited for him to return behind his curtain, but she saw the curtain flutter a little bit. _Foxy isn't back yet though…_

She saw tiny purple feet from underneath the curtain. She suspected Bonnie, but he was in his place on the stage. _So what is that?_

A ring from her phone jerked her back to the present. She remembered to lock the doors before she left the pizzeria, and an eerie feeling enveloped her. There was more to the place than it seemed.

 **So, chapter one! Make sure to let me know what you guys think. Criticism is always, always, ALWAYS appreciated. Also, if I have any grammatical or spelling errors feel free to correct me. If there are any OCs you would like to see in the story, you can submit them to me through the reviews. I'll take time to read your comments, so if you want something heard, just comment. I'll stop rambling and get to work on chapter two. (If this feels too short, let me know and I'll try to make them a bit longer :3)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note-**

 **Well, I didn't get to see the reviews for Chapter one because I am too lazy to look and I couldn't find my story. Yeah. I don't want to take up your valuable time, so please, read on. (Also, I became aware that my lines between point of view switches were not working. I'll work on that, but if anyone has a solution that would be nice I'll just try some other kind of separations). And for clarity, Quinn is the night guard.**

~X~

Chapter Two-

It was her second day, and Quinn hadn't gotten any less nervous. She was definitely afraid, there was no doubting that. But she was curious about the suspicious feet under Foxy's curtain. She knew it couldn't have been Bonnie, so that leaves only one explanation: there must be a new animatronic.

She didn't know why the manager wouldn't tell her. Maybe he wanted the big debut to be a surprise. However, Quinn didn't like how her manager left _everything_ out of the contract, including how the animatronics could move around.

"Hey, you survived the first night!" A voice from somewhere startled Quinn, causing her to jump from her seat. She relaxed once she realized it was just another phone recording from Ted. His voice was oddly comforting.

She let the recording play until it ended, and she looked through the cameras while she did. Bonnie was gone, probably in a closet somewhere. Everyone else was in their places, with creepy expressions glaring at the cameras. Foxy hadn't yet come out, and Quinn was glad for that. Luckily, if she happened to be in trouble, she had brought some backup.

Quinn glanced at the Taser hanging on her belt. Her brother, who was a police officer, would never know it was missing. She sighed contently and continued to look through the cameras.

~X~

Once Foxy was sure the night guard wasn't looking at his Cove, he bolted out of the curtains and ran up to Freddy. "Fred!" he shouted hurriedly. "We be havin' a problem!"

"What is it?" Freddy asked, annoyed.

"Well, I mighta lost the wee one, Adam." Foxy shifted uncomfortably.

"You lost Adam?!" Freddy bellowed. "How is that possible?"

"The lad wanted me to climb the mast on me ship," Foxy explained. "I was at the top when I looked down and saw he wasn't there."

"We'll talk about this later. We've find him before he does something!"

Bonnie and Chica heard the commotion and came to join the two. "What happened?" Chica asked.

"Foxy lost Adam. Everyone fan out, we have to find him."

Everyone nodded and split up.

~X~

Quinn blinked to make sure she was seeing right. All of the animatronics were gathered on the stage. Suddenly they all dispersed, and Quinn found herself hurriedly checking the cameras. In her haste, she forgot about the blind spots by her doors.

A soft tapping sound came from the hallway, and Quinn froze. She looked down the hall and saw something small and purple coming towards her. Hurriedly clicking the door button, she relaxed when the metal door came down and hit the floor with a thud.

Something metal rapped against the door. Quinn knew that only Foxy hit against the doors, but he was in the party room. She leapt from her seat and slowly walked to the window.

She didn't see anything until a small, animatronic hand reach up and touched the glass. Quinn stumbled back, startled, and she put her head closer to the window. Peering over the edge, she could see the animatronic.

It was small, and resembled Freddy, but purple. She didn't know there was a new robot; she'd definitely confront the manager about this.

"Hello?" it called. "Can I come in?" It sounded adorable and toddler-like.

Quinn shook her head, as if to clear a daze. "Uh, no. Sorry, you can't come in."

"Please?" it begged. "I never met you before. I even said please." It –or rather, he- waited for her to respond. When she didn't, he added happily, "I've never met you before!"

Quinn sighed. He sounded so cute, and he probably wouldn't be able to hurt her. Against her better judgement, she opened the door.

The tiny purple bear waddled inside the office. He was rather uncoordinated, and he almost fell, but caught himself on the leg of a desk.

Quinn studied him carefully, a hand on the Taser hanging at her belt. He smiled, which seemed impossible due to the fact that he was made of metal.

"Hi!" he said, waving. Quinn slowly waved back. "My name is Adam. What's yours?"

"I-I'm Quinn."

"Hi Quinn!" he beamed. Adam ran up to her, and Quinn almost yanked out her Taser, but he merely hugged her legs. She grinned slightly.

It dawned on her to check the cameras. She gasped when she saw Foxy and Bonnie coming towards the left door, and Freddy and Chica on the right. She had only a few minutes at best.

"Why is Quinn scared?" Adam asked.

"The animatronics… they're coming."

"Can you hold me?"

"W-why?" Quinn stuttered.

"If Quinn is scared, then I am scared."

Quinn couldn't believe this. "Oh, alright." She picked up the now quivering animatronic. He was a little heavy, but not so much that she couldn't lift him.

So she sat there, waiting for the animatronics to come. When they did, it was at the same time; Bonnie and Foxy on the left, and Chica and Freddy on the right. Quinn quickly shut the doors on them, knowing the power would run out soon.

However, she saw Foxy pointing through the window at Adam, and Bonnie looked through as well. They both were surprised to see Quinn holding Adam.

Foxy and Bonnie shared a look, and together they began to open the door. Their fingers poked through from the bottom, and using their mechanical strength, they lifted it up. Chica and Freddy did the same. Soon the doors were both open, and Quinn knew it was the end for her.

"Don't hurt me," Quinn pleaded, although in the back of her mind she acknowledged it was useless. "Please."

Foxy approached her with outstretched hands. His claws gleamed in the dim light, and she clutched Adam closer to her chest and buried her head next to his. The little animatronic whimpered in her arms.

"Calm down, lass, we aren't gonna hurt ye."

Quinn perked her head up. "You aren't?"

Foxy scoffed. "Of course not. We just need the lad back."

Quinn looked at Adam. "Are you afraid of these guys?"

Adam sat up in her lap. "Nope. That's Captain Foxy. He's my best friend."

"So why were you afraid?"

"I don't know," the little bear admitted. "You were afraid, so I thought I should be too."

Quinn looked back at all of the animatronics. "So you guys didn't want to kill me?"

Foxy let his gaze fall to the floor, so Freddy responded for him. "We did, but not anymore. Well, less than we did."

"Why?"

"Maybe it was seeing you connect with Adam, but something in me just doesn't want to kill you anymore, despite the fact that you're a night guard."

"What do you have against the night guards?"

Freddy shrugged. "That's a long story."

"Okay," Quinn said, making a mental note to ask later. "So, what now?"

"I'm not sure. Normally we'd try to stuff you into a metal suit, but seeing as we're not doing that anymore…"

Foxy looked back up. "How about we all be friends now, eh? Ye certainly seem friendly enough, and we aren't gonna hurt ye."

"Alright," Quinn agreed warily.

Adam slid off of her lap and ran up to Foxy. "Can we go back to your pirate ship?"

"Of course, lad. Lead the way, matey."

Adam squealed with delight. "Come on Quinn!" he shouted as he bounded down the hall. "You can be in our pirate crew!"

Quinn slowly got up from her chair. "Is it okay for me to leave the office?"

"No one's going to know," Chica said comfortingly. "Besides, Adam is a handful. It would be nice for you to help out."

Quinn nodded. "I guess so." Suddenly the alarm on her phone sounded. "Looks like my shift is over," she said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yep," Bonnie, who had been silent up until now, said. He smiled at her. "It's a good thing we won't be trying to kill you anymore, right?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "Bye." Quinn grabbed her jacket that was hanging on a chair and headed to the exit. She waved to Adam who was playing in Pirate's Cove, and he waved back with his small purple hand.

 _It could've gone worse_ , Quinn thought as she locked the door before walking home.

~X~

Bonnie mentally face palmed. That was great, what he had said: " _It's a good thing we won't be trying to kill you anymore, right?"_ He couldn't have been more awkward. Chica walked up from behind, startling him.

"Bonnie, you don't have a crush on the night guard, do you?"

"What? No," he scoffed. "That's insane."

Chica wasn't satisfied. "Really?" she asked, making an expression that seemed like she was raising an eyebrow.

"Well, she is pretty… but she's human! That's just crazy, Chica."

"Mm-hmm," she agreed sarcastically, walking away.

Bonnie face palmed, for real.

~X~

 **So, that's Chapter two! Let me know what you think. If you want and OC, just PM me and I'll try to work them into the story. I also noticed that I haven't gotten any follows or favs or even any reviews! I know you guys love me more than that. Gimme something to work with :3 No? I'll just get started on Chapter three. I'll be appreciated there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note-**

 **I just want to apologize a million times. In my previous chapter, I did state that I had now reviews or follows or favs, but I did get some and I, being as clueless as I am, forgot to check. So thank you a gazillion times to all the people who followed and favorited. Also, shout out to Harmonics Rioter for your amazing review. I loved reading it and probably read it five times. Thanks for your support with this story.**

~X~

Chapter Three-

Quinn was _finally_ able to relax as she came to work. It was difficult to feel comfortable when killer robots are trying to, well, kill you. But she was confident that the animatronics wouldn't hurt her. _Fairly confident,_ she added silently.

Unfortunately, her brother had taken the Taser away from her. He had said she "wasn't responsible enough to possess a weapon". Hopefully she wouldn't need it, however.

She smiled when she thought of Adam. He was, in her opinion, the most adorable thing to walk the earth. The thought occurred to her that she had forgotten to ask her manager about Adam. _I'll just call him tomorrow,_ she figured.

Quinn unlocked the door to the pizzeria and was hit by a smell of… pizza. The restaurant had closed hours before, but the aroma was undeniable.

As if confirming her suspicions, Chica came into view holding a large pizza. "Hello, Quinn!" she shouted brightly. "I made you a pizza, to celebrate us not killing you!"

"Thanks..?" she replied, not sure how to accept the gift.

"No problem! I love cooking!"

"That works out great, because I love eating."

"Ye shouldn't have said that, lass," a voice said from behind her. She knew who it was from the unmistakable pirate speak in his words.

"Hi Foxy," Quinn said. "And why shouldn't I have said that?"

"Well, none of us can taste-test her new recipes, not being able to eat and all, so you'll have to do it."

"Why is that bad?"

"The last person to taste-test something new had to call in sick the next day… let's just say it wasn't pretty."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Foxy," she replied nonchalantly. "Hey, have you seen Adam?

"Of course. The lad's playing in Pirate Cove."

Quinn followed Foxy to the brightly lit area behind the curtains. A life-sized pirate ship was in the center of the room, and the floor was decorated like a coast, complete with seashells and sandcastles.

"Avast, matey!" a small voice cried from above her. "Hoist the sails or be walking the plank, because First Mate Adam be running this ship!"

Quinn looked up to see Adam running around on the deck of the pirate ship. He had a foam sword in his hand, and he was swinging it wildly about. As soon as he spotted her, he darted into a room on the deck and came clambering down the steps. He leapt onto the floor and wrapped his arms around Quinn's legs in a literal bear hug.

"Hey, Adam," she said, smiling sweetly at him. "Having fun?"

"Yep!" he answered, happily clapping his hands. "You should play with us! Captain Foxy was just about to walk the plank!"

Foxy chuckled from behind her. "That be mutiny, lad. You're making me walk the plank of me own ship."

"What's mue-tin-ee?" Adam asked.

"It's when a crew member betrays his own captain," Foxy explained.

Adam made a sound that appeared to be a gasp. "Betray? I didn't know that! I would never betray Captain Foxy!"

Quinn patted the little bear's head. "I can walk the plank instead, First Mate Adam."

Adam cheered. "Really?"

"Sure," she replied, tapping his nose.

"Yay! Come on Captain!" he called to Foxy, grabbing Quinn's hand and pulling her along. She was careful not to trip on the steps, which Adam had to almost climb over.

Once on top of the deck, Adam showed her the plank. "Just jump off! It's fun, I tried it."

Quinn peered over the edge and saw a pit of foam blocks at the bottom. _This does look like fun_. "Are you ready?" she asked, glancing at Adam.

"Yep!"

"Here goes nothing," she said. Taking a deep breath, she bent her knees and jumped over the edge of the plank…

…And plunged feet-first into the pit of foam blocks. A childish feeling of joy enveloped her as she struggled to climb to the surface of the pit. She popped her head out and looked up at Adam. She wiggled her hand out and sent him a thumbs-up.

"My turn!" he shouted.

Quinn made sure to move out of the way as the small yet heavy animatronic rocketed towards the foam blocks. When he made impact, a few of the blocks flew out of the pit, and Adam himself was nearly at the bottom.

"Quinn?" he called from below the blocks of foam.

"I'm here," she responded. She had to almost crawl through the blocks to find him. "You need any help?"

"I can do it… I'm a big boy!"

She giggled at his adorableness. "You sure are. I'll wait for you at the top."

"Time me!" he yelled.

Quinn counted in her head as she "swam" to the edge of the pit. She pulled herself out and waited for Adam to come back up.

A few minutes later, his purple hand shot out of the blocks. He gripped the cushioned edge and climbed out, sitting next to Quinn.

"How fast was I?" he asked her.

"Really fast. So fast, I couldn't even see you."

"Quiiinn," he whined. "How fast was I _really_?"

"About two minutes," she answered truthfully.

"Aw. I was faster than that last time."

Quinn gave him a one-armed hug. "You did great, Adam."

He beamed. "Thanks Quinny!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Quinny?"

"Yeah! That's your nickname!"

"I think I'll just stick with Quinn," she said.

"Okay." He cocked his head. "Where's Foxy?"

"I'm not sure. Let's go find him." She got up and grabbed his shoulders, hoisting him into the air. Once he planted his little feet on the ground, he pulled her by the hand into the pirate ship.

"Captain Foxy?" he called. "Where are you?"

"Ye gotta find me, matey!" Foxy's voice echoed through the ship.

Adam squealed delightfully, a sound Quinn would have to get used to. It wasn't scary, but it was just so high pitched that it hurt her ears, and might've even given her a headache.

"Are we playing hide-and-seek? I love that game!" Adam clapped and started running around, searching for Foxy. He looked behind barrels full of fake gunpowder (which really didn't belong in a children's pizzeria), near fake cannons (they also seemed out of place), and around corners. Finally, Adam returned to Quinn when he couldn't find him.

"Can you help me look?"

Quinn pretended to debate it. "Hmm, I don't know…"

"Please?" he begged. "I can't find him."

"Oh, alright," she said, giving in. "Come on; he's gotta be around somewhere." She took his hand and led him up the steps to the deck.

She spotted a pair of red ears poking up from behind a barrel. Quinn quietly pointed this out to Adam, and he grinned. He tiptoed up to the barrel and jumped around the corner. Much to Quinn's displeasure, he let out an animatronic scream.

Foxy leapt up in surprise. "Gee, lad, ye got quite a voice."

"Thanks! Bonnie taught me!"

"Bonnie taught you?" Quinn echoed. "I don't think it's necessary for a toddler to know that."

"But Bonnie said it was important for an anima- anim- ani-"

"Animatronic," she offered.

"Yeah, that. Bonnie said it was important for an anima-tron-ic to know how."

Foxy smirked. "Well, lass, it is a good trait."

"But he's so young," Quinn argued. "He doesn't need to scream like that."

"If that makes Quinn sad, I can stop," Adam suggested. "Would Quinn be happy then?"

"That would make me _very_ happy," she agreed.

"Yay!" he ran up to her and gave her his signature hug around the legs. "Quinn's happy, so I'm happy."

"Why don't we take a break from playing?" she asked. "I'm kind of tired, and Chica made me a pizza. It would be rude to not eat it."

"Okay!" Adam chirped. He followed her to a table in the pizzeria, and she sat down in a booth. Adam slid into the padded bench and looked at the large pizza sitting on the table.

"Can I have some?" he asked.

Quinn scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "It's not good for animatronics."

"Oh," he said disappointedly.

"Don't be upset," Quinn reassured him, "I'm sure there's something around here you can eat."

Adam brightened up. "I tried eating the table once," he admitted. "It tasted okay."

Quinn smiled and shook her head. She tore off a piece of the pizza and shoved it into her mouth. The cheese seemed to melt right off, and to her delight, there was bacon _underneath_ the cheese. Her favorite two foods, combined into one.

Adam sat patiently while she ate. His head barely came above the table, and that added to how cute he looked. He played with his feet while he waited, swinging them back and forth.

Quinn placed her pizza back into a box and closed the lid. "I've got a surprise for you Adam!"

Adam jumped up, standing on the seat of the booth so that his waist was above the surface. "I love surprises!"

She grabbed a backpack that she had brought with her. Reaching in, she took out a small box covered in Christmas-themed wrapping paper. _He won't know what Christmas is, so I can reuse this wrapping paper,_ she mused.

"Here," she said, handing him the gift. "You have to take off the paper to get inside."

Adam tore off the wrapping paper, his toddler-ness taking over. Once he had opened the box, he held up what was inside.

"Thanks Quinn!" he beamed. He looked at his brand new polka-dotted bowtie.

"Anything for my favorite toddler," she replied, smiling.

"You're my favorite person!" he shouted.

"Thank you Adam," she responded, her heart warmed.

She checked the time on her phone. It was only two a.m. Luckily, she had other things planned for the night.

"Adam, I've got a very special job for you. Can you do it?"

He gave her a salute. "I can do anything!"

"I need you to go get Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. Tell them to meet me in the party room. Can you do that for me?"

"Yep!" he answered, leaping out of the booth. He took off down a hallway, his metal feet clanging as he ran.

Quinn slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked into the party room. There was a huge, flat screen TV there that was used for birthday parties. There was also a DVD player, which she intended to use.

Adam came running into the room, with the other animatronics close behind him. Somehow, he was managing to outrun them, even with his tiny legs.

"What's going on?" Freddy asked.

Quinn spilled the contents of her backpack onto the floor. A few DVD cases were left scattered on the ground. "Movie night," she replied simply.

"What kind of movie?" Chica wondered aloud.

"First we're going to watch a Disney movie, for Adam. Don't worry, you guys will love Disney. After that we're going to watch some of my favorite movies of all time…" Quinn paused to let suspense build up. " _Star Wars_!" she shouted.

"That sounds clichéd," Foxy concluded.

"It's not cliché! Okay, the first three aren't too good, but you guys can see the last three. Plus, I don't want to scar Adam with Jar Jar Binks."

"Who's Jar Jar?"

"You don't want to know." Quinn pulled out her disc that had the movie _Finding Nemo_ on it. She popped it onto the DVD player and turned on the TV.

Each animatronic was eventually absorbed in the movie, not pulling away for anything. Adam occasionally clapped his hands in joy, and Quinn sat back and watched the others' reactions.

Once the movie ended, Quinn put in the disc that had all the _Star Wars_ movies on it. If the animatronics seemed to love _Nemo_ , then they went crazy over _Star Wars._ Everyone gasped at the suspenseful parts and the twists of the plot. Adam even made "vroom vroom" sounds when the speeders went by. At one point, she moved a hand in front of Adam's eyes to prevent him from seeing the violence. He tried swatting her hand away, and when she felt it was safe again for him to watch, she removed her hand.

Quinn noticed Bonnie wasn't as glued to the screen as the others were. He kept glancing around, as if worried about something. She scooted closer to him, hoping to lift his spirits. "Are you okay?"

Bonnie looked away from the TV. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. This is a great movie, by the way."

Quinn smiled. "I always loved these movies. I've watched them all at least a hundred times."

"That's cool…" Bonnie trailed off, leaving them in an awkward silence. Quinn returned her attention to the screen.

Unknowingly, she dozed off towards the end of the first movie. Her head fell onto Bonnie's shoulder, and by the time she woke up again, it was the middle of the second movie. She immediately checked her phone and found the time.

"Five fifty!" she whisper-shouted, not wanting to disturb the animatronics. She quietly got up and grabbed her backpack, shoving the contents back inside. "Alright guys," she announced. "I've gotta go. I'll leave the disc with you, so you can keep watching." Freddy paused the movie and she kept talking. "Chica, make sure you cover Adam's eyes at the scary parts."

Chica nodded. "Be safe on the drive home!"

Quinn smiled. "Thanks! I don't drive though."

"You don't have a license?" Freddy asked.

"I have a license, just not a car."

"Okay… well, walk safely."

"Bye guys!" Before leaving, she went over and gently kissed the top of Adam's head. He stood up and hugged her legs, as usual. She waved to the rest of the animatronics.

Quinn left, and they once again became absorbed in the movie. She didn't forget to lock up –that was the _one_ thing she could be responsible with.

~X~

Bonnie watched the movie, but he didn't pay much attention. True, he enjoyed it a great deal, but he was mostly focusing on… Quinn. He hated to admit it, but he liked the human's company, even if she didn't talk to him much. If he had a heart, it would have stopped the moment she put her head on his shoulder.

Maybe Chica was right. Maybe he did have a crush on the night guard.

~X~

 **Aaaand scene. Once again, I apologize for leaving out all you guys who favorited and followed. I meant to edit it into the end of the second chapter, but my computer hates me, and it didn't work. Anybody catch that little hint of a Bonnie romance at the end? It'd be hard to miss it, if you're paying attention. If you're not… shame on you! Just kidding, I'm sure you're a beautiful person. And would you look at that, updating the day after another update. Go me. Any input is appreciated, positive or negative. I'll stop talking now… err, typing, and I'll work on writing some more about Adam and his adorableness. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note-**

 **Okay, so I got a few more follows. Yay! Thanks for your support, even if you haven't commented, I know you're there :) So yeah. Enjoy the chapter!**

~X~

Freddy smiled as he watched Foxy chasing Adam, trying and failing to catch the little bear. Adam was surprisingly fast, even for his small size. Freddy couldn't help but laugh out loud when Foxy tripped over a loose floorboard, causing Adam to giggle uncontrollably.

The sound of a door opening caught his attention, and soon enough he saw Quinn walking in. She greeted him with a wave, and Adam ran up to her to give her a hug. Freddy sent her a wide grin, but his smile faded into a frown when he saw a huge bruise near her eye.

"What happened?" he asked, walking up to her.

"Huh?" Quinn cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"Your bruise," he clarified. Freddy leaned close to her face to inspect the injury.

She gently pushed his head back with a finger. "That? It's nothing. I just… tripped."

Freddy raised an eyebrow. "You tripped?"

"Yeah… I was, uh, walking home last night, well, technically this morning, and I tripped and fell onto the pavement. It was dark, so I couldn't see very well."

He almost rolled his eyes at her terrible lie. He didn't press the issue, however, deciding to figure it out later.

Chica and Bonnie came in, while Foxy was slower, somehow out of breath (a thing Freddy still didn't understand, them being animatronics and all).

Chica immediately went into "protection mode". "Quinn, your face!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

Quinn waved a hand dismissively. "It's nothing. I just tripped."

"I'll get you some ice!" Chica ran off into the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked concernedly.

"Of course. Thanks for asking, though."

Adam looked up, since he couldn't see what they were talking about. "Quinn, I wanna show you something! Come on!"

Quinn smiled at the animatronics as she turned and followed Adam into Pirate's Cove.

Freddy beckoned Foxy and Bonnie over to him.

"What be the issue Fred?" Foxy asked.

"Quinn didn't trip," Freddy responded. "Her bruise is definitely something else."

"Then how to you reckon she hurt herself?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I think we should find out."

Foxy scoffed. "We can't exactly leave the pizzeria."

"And we don't have to." Freddy turned to face Bonnie. "You're good with computers, right?"

"Yeah," Bonnie responded, "I'm no game designer, but I can do basic coding and some wiring. Why?"

"I was hoping you could rig one of the cameras to be portable."

"Rig one of the cameras…" Bonnie frowned as he came to a realization. "You want to spy on Quinn?"

"Not spy," Freddy corrected. "We're just going to see what goes on once she leaves in order to preserve her well-being."

Bonnie crossed his arms. "It's still spying."

"Yes, but what if it turns out somebody hurt her? Then we would have had the chance to help, and we never would have even tried."

Bonnie's fist clenched. "Fine. But if I think we're seeing too much, then we stop."

"It's a deal," Freddy said, shaking hands with Bonnie.

Bonnie left to go start building the camera. Before he disappeared backstage, he said, "Make sure to keep Quinn out of this room."

~X~

For what was the hundredth time that day, Quinn rubbed the bruise on her face. It was dangerously close to her eye; she was lucky it wasn't damaged.

It hurt like heck, sure, but she'd dealt with worse. Besides, she was used to it anyway. Of course, she'd never tell the animatronics that. They seemed to care about her a lot, even if it had only been a few days since they were trying to kill her.

 _Speaking of killing_ , she thought, _why_ did _they want to kill me? I still have to ask Freddy about that._

An adorable giggle broke her out of her thoughts. She turned to Adam, who was watching a kids' TV show she had brought. There was a bin under her bed full of old movies and shows she used to watch, so she had deciding to bring a few for Adam to watch.

She couldn't remember the name of the one he was watching right now, but he was enjoying it. It was a perfect moment to slip away.

She quietly walked out of Pirate's Cove and into the main room where she found Freddy and Foxy in a deep discussion.

"Hey guys," Quinn said, giving them a wave. "What's up?"

Foxy cast a concerned glance at her, and Freddy elbowed him. "Just talking about the movies we watched yesterday."

"How'd you guys like them?"

"They were great," Foxy replied. "And between ye and me, Han shot first." He winked at her.

Quinn laughed. "Obviously. I'd love to talk more about _Star Wars_ , but I came here to ask a serious question."

"Shoot."

"On my second night, I asked Freddy why you guys wanted to kill the night guards, and he said it was a long story. While I have time, I was wondering if you would explain it to me."

Foxy looked at Freddy. "I think ye should handle this. I'll go watch Adam."

Freddy stared as the fox went into Pirate's Cove somewhat hurriedly. Quinn cleared her throat. "So… explanation?"

"Right. I'm not sure if you know this, but a while ago, there were five children here that were… murdered." Quinn gasped and covered her mouth in shock, but she nodded for Freddy to continue. "Their bodies were shoved into animatronic suits. These suits, to be exact."

"So, there are dead bodies inside you guys?"

"No, no. The bodies were, uh, removed, a long time ago. But for some reason, the spirits of the children stuck around. They kind of molded into our personalities. There are some plus sides; we can experience emotions that as normal robots we never could. But we have an uncontrollable desire to kill night guards."

"But why?"

"When the children were killed, they were tricked into going backstage by a man wearing a night guard uniform. That was the last thing they saw before they… died. Most likely, they want revenge, and see all night guards as the same one who killed them."

Quinn was silent for a while before she spoke. "That's… horrible. I can't believe someone would murder children!"

She was furious and wanted so badly to punch something. Luckily, Freddy was able to keep her from doing anything rash.

"Hey, hey, that's in the past. What's happened has happened, and there's nothing we can do about it. But it's okay, we don't want to kill you anymore."

That seemed to calm her down. "Do you know why?"

"Not really. You're asking the wrong person."

"Who should I ask then?"

"I don't think you can ask anyone, really."

Quinn suddenly thought of something. "Hey, what happened to Chica? Wasn't she going to get some ice?"

"I hope she didn't get hurt or anything. She's probably in the kitchen."

Quinn ran ahead, dashing into the kitchen with Freddy close behind her. She couldn't resist a laugh when she walked in.

There was ice scattered all over the floor. _Scattered_ wasn't a suitable word. It was more like _piled_. Quinn was ankle deep in ice, and Chica was sitting in the middle of it all.

"What happened?" she asked between laughs.

"It's not funny!" Chica complained. "I was trying to get you some ice, but the machine was broken. I tried fixing it, and suddenly it started making ice faster than I could pick it up!"

"The water bill's going to be so high…"

Freddy couldn't resist a jab. "And the manager's going to blame you for it."

Quinn shrugged. "It's not like he'd fire me. Everyone else is terrified of you guys."

Freddy frowned. "The kids love us."

"But the adults are afraid of you. Don't worry; you guys are all just big teddy bears. Literally, in your case."

"Whatever."

Quinn smiled reassuringly at Chica. "You can just leave this ice here. I'll ask the cleaning crew to clean it up." She paused and lowered her voice. "I think they're afraid of me," she whispered with a grin.

"Why would they be afraid of you, Quinn?" Chica asked.

"I don't know, but apparently 'anyone who can survive three nights with those things is a witch'."

Chica took the opportunity for a movie reference. "You're a witch, Quinn."

"How do you know Harry Potter?"

"We finished all of the _Star Wars_ movies, and there was another on the disk, so we watched it."

"Harry Potter is my second favorite movie franchise of all time!"

"Let me guess? _Star Wars_ is first?" After seeing Quinn nod, Chica continued. "Slow down, though. Don't get all 'fangirl' on us now."

"If you think I'm going fangirl now, just wait until I bring my lightsaber collection."

"Nothing dangerous, I hope?"

"No promises."

Just then, Adam came running into the kitchen. Whatever he was going to say died in his throat when he saw the ice. "Woah!"

Adam ran into the large "sea" of ice. It came almost halfway up his legs, and he jumped into it, expecting to dive. However, he hit his head as soon as he dove.

"Adam!" Quinn cried, worried for his safety.

The little bear didn't move for a few seconds, and then he leapt up. "This is so cool!" he exclaimed.

Quinn sighed with relief, and Freddy rolled his eyes at the unintended pun.

"You want to help clean this up, Adam?"

"Do I have to?" he asked, his tone sounding like a whine.

"No, but we can play a game. If you can clean up more ice than me, I'll bring in another Disney movie for you to watch."

Adam thought about it for a moment. "Can I watch _Star Wars_?"

Quinn smiled. _He's learning the ways of life,_ she thought, amused. "Even better, I'll buy you a _Star Wars_ toy."

Adam clapped his hands. "Yay! You're the best Quinn!"

"You have to beat me first," she reminded him.

"Oh yeah. How do we play?"

Quinn grabbed to large trash cans and moved them into the center of the room. "This one is yours," she said, pointing to one, "and the other is mine. You have to put more ice into your trashcan than I do."

"I bet I'm gonna win!"

While Adam started to clean up, Quinn took out her phone and put on the "clean up" song. Eventually, Adam understood the words and was able to sing along. Freddy and Chica even joined in until they were all singing (save for Bonnie and Foxy, who were missing from the room).

Quinn had to admit, she was having fun; the most fun she had ever had in a while. She loved being with the animatronics, and Adam was like the little brother she never had.

After about a half an hour or so, the ice had been cleaned up from the floor, and everyone had the "clean up" song stuck in their heads.

Adam ran up to his trashcan. He couldn't see over the edge, so he asked Quinn to tell him if he won or not.

Quinn patted his head. "You won by a longshot, buddy. You did awesome!"

Adam gave her his signature leg-hug. "Will you buy me a _Star Wars_ toy now?"

"I'll come back with one tomorrow," she agreed.

Adam reached down and touched the toe of her shoe. "I like your feet-socks," he said with a grin.

"Aw, thanks Adam." She didn't bother to correct him on "feet-socks".

"You're welcome!"

"Looks like someone has amazing manners," Quinn noted.

"Thanks!" He beamed at her. "Foxy showed me a spider web on the inner-net that helps teach manners!"

Quinn chuckled. "Spider web? Inner-net?"

"Yeah! The thing you look at on computers."

"Oh," Quinn realized, "you mean a website on the internet. I see."

"So that's what it was called…"

An alarm sounded somewhere and Adam covered his ears. Quinn jumped in surprise, but then realized it was just her phone.

"Oh, I guess my shift is over. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She bent down on her knees to give Adam a hug. "I'll bring your Star Wars toy tomorrow," she reminded him.

He clapped. "Thanks Quinn!"

She stood up and looked at Freddy and Chica. "Bye guys. Maybe you'll like watching Disney Junior with Adam."

Freddy waved as she left. "Bye, Quinn. Be safe on the way home. Be careful that you don't trip."

A small feeling of guilt enveloped her. She felt bad for lying to the animatronics.

"Bye!" Adam shouted as she left the kitchen. "I love you!"

Quinn smiled and felt her spirits soar up. "I love you too, Adam. See you tomorrow!"

She left feeling happy, which was an emotion she hadn't experienced since signing up to be the night guard. More importantly, she felt like she belonged here. Like she was part of a family.

~X~

Bonnie walked into the kitchen where Adam was playing with some frying pans and Freddy and Chica were talking about the movies they watched last night.

When Freddy saw him, he abruptly ended his conversation to talk to the rabbit. "Did you plant the camera?"

"Yep. It should be on the top of her shoe, so that we can see whatever's going on, and it's small enough that she shouldn't notice it."

"How did you manage that?"

Bonnie smirked. "I just asked Adam to put it there. Bribe him with a stuffed animal from the gift shop, and he'll do just about anything."

"You shouldn't bribe children," Freddy scolded, yet couldn't suppress a smile. Adam was so adorably innocent.

Bonnie frowned. "I still don't like doing this, but if you're sure it's best for Quinn…"

"I'm sure," Freddy confirmed. "Besides, what could go wrong?"

"Don't jinx it," Bonnie muttered as he walked away.

~X~

 **How'd you guys like Chapter four? It seems we're getting a better look at Quinn's personal life, doesn't it? Yeah. I should know. I'm the writer. Heh. But in all seriousness, you guys are the best! Without all you people following and faving (favoriting?) and reviewing (yes, all six of you) I wouldn't be writing this! Okay, I might be writing it, but I'd certainly be a bit more depressed. It's good to know you guys have my back in the internet world. On a side note, I did look at my story while in the middle of writing this and I noticed Harmonics Rioter left another review. Thanks for all that you say. You are literally my favorite reader. Next chapter we'll obviously be looking at Quinn's personal life. Do you guys think the animatronics are being too nosy, or do the ends justify the means? Let me know; I like to know what you guys think of my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note-**

 **Yay! Another chapter! Go me! At this point I'm just rambling, but I feel like it's my duty as a writer to put author's notes before each chapter. I've been kicking around ideas for this chapter and I think I like where this one is going. So please, enjoy.**

~X~

Chapter Five-

Freddy beckoned for Bonnie to come over. The bunny was holding the camera tablet that was usually used for night guards, but Quinn hadn't used it since her second night, so she wouldn't need it. On the screen was the camera feed for the pizzeria, except for the one Bonnie had rigged and put on Quinn's shoe.

Bonnie selected the camera, which had formerly been viewing the kitchen. Now it was filming outside the pizzeria, and steadily bobbed up and down with the movement of Quinn's foot. Freddy figured that she was still walking home, because it was relatively dark around the camera.

Despite the constant motion of the camera, the animatronics were able to get a decent view of what was going on. "Foxy, get over here," Freddy called behind him. Soon the fox animatronic was standing next to the other two, diverting his attention to the tablet.

A ringing noise sounded, and the three watched as Quinn reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone. She scrolled through something, most likely checking a text.

She let out a long sigh. Unfortunately, the camera didn't have a view of her phone's screen, so they didn't know what she had read.

After a few minutes of walking, Quinn reached a building. There were a few neon signs, but from the point on the ground they couldn't see what they said.

She walked into the building, which by the way it looked was obviously a restaurant. Quinn went to a nearby counter and sat at a stool. The place looked like a diner.

The camera was getting a wonderful view of under the counter, and a few specks of dust floated by. While they couldn't see much, the animatronics could hear what was being said.

"Rough day at work?" The voice was female and unfamiliar, but she sounded old and kind.

"Not really," came Quinn's voice.

"Something at home?"

"Yeah. I haven't stopped by yet, but I might just stay here a while. I have a feeling he's in a bad mood."

 _Who is "he"?_ Freddy thought. He listened more intently.

"Feel free to stay as long as you want, dear. Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks. Maybe a coffee?"

"Of course."

There was a shuffling of feet as the woman walked away. Less than a minute later, the footsteps came back, and there was a quiet _clink_ as she set something down on the counter.

"It's on the house. I don't normally let teenagers drink coffee, but I think you need it."

"Thanks Susan." There was silence as Quinn presumably sipped from the coffee. "I really appreciate this."

"Anything for you, dear. You know you're always welcome to stay at my place. I've got my grandkids here for the weekend. You'd like them."

Quinn breathed out a laugh. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to say no. I've got some… responsibilities at home."

"I understand. But if you ever need anything, you've got me number."

"Thank you, again."

The woman, Susan, left the counter, her soft footsteps becoming quieter. It was a few minutes before Quinn began walking away. She cast a wave at Susan, who was out of sight of the camera.

A bell on the door rung as she left and once again she was back on the sidewalk. However, it was lighter than it had been when she arrived.

It was at least twenty minutes until Quinn reached a house. Freddy assumed that it was where she lived. It wasn't the nicest house; the siding was falling off in some places, the grass had browned and died, and the cement of the front porch as cracked. A wave of sympathy enveloped him. So that was where their beloved night guard lived.

Quinn walked up to the front porch and opened the door. The lights were on inside, and it was surprisingly well lit. The inside of the house was much better than the outside. It seemed like a normal, well-kept place.

Quinn left her shoes by the door, so Freddy could see the entire room. Just then, there was the sound of heavy footsteps and a man came into view. The man had a stern look on his face, yet he didn't seem old enough to be Quinn's father.

"Quinn! Where have you been?"

She stared at the floor as she spoke. "I was at work." Her voice was quiet with a slight tremble. _Who is this man and why is she afraid of him?_

"Your work ends at six p.m.! You should have been back half an hour ago!"

"I'm sorry… I ran into some issues."

"Issues? Let me guess, you stopped at that _diner_ on the way home, didn't you?" he sneered.

"The people there are nice," she justified weakly.

" _The people there are nice,_ " he mocked. "I don't care if they give out free puppies; you're late."

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, making eye contact with him. "What's so important that I can't be a half hour late?" Freddy could see a clear look of regret on Quinn's face. Obviously she regretted her word choice, and the man's reaction justified Freddy's suspicions.

"Don't raise your voice at me," the man said in an even yet intimidating tone. "Do you need a reminder on how to _behave_?"

Quinn flinched and immediately raised and hand to her face. _So that's where the bruise came from_. Freddy saw Bonnie's fist clench and the hand holding the tablet shook slightly, seemingly with rage.

"No," she said, looking down again, the small voice coming back.

The man crossed his arms. "That's what I thought. But you still need to be taught a lesson."

The man approached Quinn, and she slowly backed away. Bonnie's fist shook.

"She said she was sorry, jerk!" Bonnie cried, screaming at the tablet. "She didn't do anything wrong!"

Foxy put a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, trying to calm him down, but he shook away Foxy's arm.

Freddy snapped his attention back to the screen, and when he did, he nearly tore off his own arm.

The camera had a clear view of the violence that was going on. The man had his hand at Quinn's throat, with her back against a wall and her legs dangling in the air, and she was struggling to breathe. Panic was evident in her eyes, and she gasped for air.

After what seemed like too long to go without oxygen, the man released his hold. Quinn fell onto the ground, wheezing and coughing, desperately refilling her lungs with air.

"You've been late for the past two days," the man said, "and you better make sure it never happens again." The man turned to walk away, but he said one last thing to Quinn before leaving. "Make sure no one comes in; if anyone does, don't let them in my room. You know why."

Quinn nodded as vigorously as possible without hurting herself, and the man walked away. From another room, voices could be heard.

"Alright, let's go," the voice of the man said.

A new, unfamiliar voice spoke up. "Dude, you gotta stop messing with the chick. It's taking up too much time."

Another voice chimed in, "Yeah. We've got a deadline, man, and if we're not there soon, we're gonna be sorry."

"And so will she," the man replied. "If we're late 'cause of her, she'll be in the hospital until next year."

The man laughed gruffly, and a door somewhere opened and shut. Quinn looked around as if making sure they were gone and then… cried. She just sat there, leaning against the wall and holding her head in her hands, sobbing.

Bonnie dropped the tablet and the screen cracked on impact. Freddy observed silently as he flipped tables and chairs.

"That… man…" Bonnie violently turned over another chair or table with each word. "…is… going… to… die!"

"Calm down, Bon!" Foxy said, rushing over to him and stopping his fury. "We'll talk to Quinn 'bout it tonight."

"Tonight?" Bonnie exclaimed. "What if she gets hurt again? What then?"

"There be nothing we can do about it!" Foxy shouted. "Ye need to get a grip on yeself."

Bonnie sat down on one of the few remaining chairs. "Fine. But if I flip out when Quinn gets here, you won't stop me."

"No. Ye need to control ye own actions. If ye be angry, how do ye think Quinn is feeling right now? She be devastated, most likely. She could'a died, and ye be sitting here wrecking the place."

"I know," Bonnie said, calming down. "I'm just so mad! How could someone do that to her? She's the nicest person I know, and she's the best thing that's ever happened to us. Why would that man do something like that?"

Foxy patted his shoulder. "Humans be strange, and we aren't ever gonna understand it. All we can do is be there for Quinn when she needs us to be."

"You're right. I'm going to go cool off backstage."

Foxy nodded as Bonnie left, muttering a few curses. Freddy sat down on the step of the stage. He didn't know how to interpret what he had just witnessed. He simply sat there for what felt like hours, even after Foxy had gone back behind his curtains.

"Freddy?"

He smiled wearily at the owner of the voice. Adam would be able to cheer him up. The toddler had that effect on everyone.

"What is it, squirt?"

Adam giggled at the nickname, and then his grin dropped into a frown. "Are you okay? You look sad, and that makes me sad."

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Quinn."

The younger bear looked horrified. "Is Quinn okay? Is she in trouble? Did someone make her walk the plank?"

"No one made her walk the plank," he reassured Adam. "But I don't know if she's alright."

Adam walked over and plopped himself down onto Freddy's lap. Freddy wrapped his arms around Adam's small frame and gently rocked him back and forth.

"She'll make it out safely, I think. She's a tough girl."

"I hope Quinn will be okay," he stated sadly.

"So do I Adam. So do I."

~X~

 **So, what'd you guys think? That was a little deep, I know. I don't really like writing about child abuse and stuff, because it actually happens and that's horrible. I just want to put out I am in NO way encouraging these actions; please don't go home and beat up your little sibling (if you have one, no matter how annoying they are). I don't mean to make anyone sad or anything, and this is a little clichéd, but it will help develop the plot further down. I've got plans for this story, you know. And it just occurred to me to say a few more disclaimers other than "I don't own FNAF" and stuff.** _ **Finding Nemo**_ **belongs to Disney, and** _ **Star Wars**_ **also belongs to Disney now (and LucasArts, right? Maybe?). Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Every now and then I might drop in a little** _ **Star Wars**_ **-related phrase just because I love it. Little tidbit for you, I'm an avid fan of the entire franchise, hence the profile name (you know, gizkas? The little adorable animals and my inspiration for Adam? - Just kidding). So, until next time! Next chapter will definitely be interesting; you get to see everyone's reactions. Oooh, drama! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note-**

 **Hello! I noticed Harmonics Rioter left yet** _ **another**_ **amazing review. I could reply with a message, but I think the seven people who follow this story should know how amazing he is (it's he, right?). Just a heads up, if I like a review, I'm definitely going to mention it. At this point, Harmonics Rioter literally has over half of the reviews. Also, thanks to Bunnybro17 and Tracker78 for leaving reviews; you guys are totally cool, all of you, and I love getting input from readers, even in small amounts. So enjoy this next chapter!**

~X~

Freddy stood quietly to the side as Bonnie paced the stage restlessly. Freddy noticed that his friend hadn't taken his eye off of the door; no doubt he was waiting for Quinn. They both were.

Chica hadn't watched the video feed, so she didn't know what was going on. Freddy had asked her to make Quinn a "special pizza" and had said it was an "important matter", to which Chica had readily agreed.

Foxy was sitting on the steps of Pirate's Cove, and next to him was Adam, who was counting down the minutes until Quinn came.

"I wonder what it'll be…" Adam thought aloud. He was referring to the _Star Wars_ toy that Quinn was bringing for him. Freddy chuckled at his childlike innocence. He was young, after all, so he had a right to that innocence.

The door to the pizzeria, and in walked the girl of the hour (six hours to be exact, but Freddy wasn't counting). Adam wasted no time rushing up to her to wrap her legs in a tight embrace, since he couldn't reach any higher.

"Hey, Adam, how're you doing?"

"Good!" he replied giddily. "Do you have a _Star Wars_ toy for me?"

"I do, but you've got to use your manners, buddy."

Freddy smiled. Quinn was almost like a mother to Adam.

"Can I _pretty please_ with a cherry on top have a _Star Wars_ toy?"

Quinn laughed. "Of course you can." She pulled out a green bag that she was holding behind her back and handed it to Adam.

He took it from her and poked his head inside the bad. At once, he exploded with joy. He grabbed what was in the box and showed everyone.

"It's Chewbacca!" he exclaimed, squealing with joy, a sound that had become quite common. He held up the large Chewbacca plush toy, practically shoving it in Foxy's face. "This is so cool! Thank you Quinn!"

Quinn bent down on her knees to be eye level with Adam. He held his new toy in one arm and hugged Quinn with the other.

"Group hug!" he shouted, motioning for Bonnie, Foxy, and Freddy to join. The animatronics awkwardly tried to bend down and fit in, but Bonnie ended up knocking into Freddy, sending them tumbling down like dominos.

Quinn laughed at the animatronics, who were sprawled on the floor. Foxy sent Bonnie a menacing look, but Freddy scolded them both with his eyes.

Freddy stood up and straightened himself out as Adam squeezed his Chewbacca so hard that if it was alive, it would surely be dead. "Come on Foxy!" Adam called. "Can we go play with Chewbacca?"

Foxy nodded and smiled. "Sure thing, matey." Foxy picked Adam up and held him on his shoulder, and Adam grinned wildly.

"Whee!" he yelled as Foxy bounded off to Pirate's Cove.

Quinn chuckled, reminding Freddy that she was still there. He looked at her, his eyes serious.

"Quinn, we need to talk."

She smiled. "Sure thing Freddy. What is it?"

Freddy checked to make sure Adam wasn't in the room, just as Bonnie joined them. While doing so, he also noticed Quinn was wearing a scarf, most likely to cover up visible signs of pain.

"We wanted to make sure you're okay."

Her smile wavered slightly, but she didn't move. "Of course I'm alright. Why do you ask?"

Freddy was about to reply with a calm answer but Bonnie cut him off. "Because we saw what happened to you when you got home from work." His voice had an even tone, but there was rage in his eyes.

Almost immediately the color drained from Quinn's face. "Y-you saw that?" she stuttered. "H-how?"

"I'm rigged up a camera," Bonnie responded. His words betrayed no emotion.

"I… I don't know what I should say."

"You need to explain," he demanded. "Now."

Freddy could have sworn he saw tears well up in her eyes, but she blinked and they were gone. "What did you see?"

Freddy spoke before his angry friend could. "You went to a diner; went home, and bad things happened." He saw her shoulders start to shake, and he reassuringly put his arms around her in a brotherly manner. "It's okay, Quinn, take your time. Start from the beginning." He let go and she sat down in a booth that was nearby.

After a minute Quinn started to explain. "I go to that diner when I want to feel safe. I know the woman who works a six a.m. shift, so she's okay with me staying."

"Feel safe from what?" Bonnie muttered.

"At home… you saw, right? That was my brother, Max. He says he's a police officer, but I know he's involved with gangs and stuff. Sometimes I get pulled into the mess. I don't want to, but it happens. And if I do anything wrong…" Quinn trailed off and pulled her knees close to her chest, dipping her head down and resting it on her knees.

Freddy put a hand on her shoulder for comfort, and Bonnie could only stare in sympathy.

Finally Quinn looked up, ready to continue explaining. "Lately there's been something going on with him. I don't know what, but he's just gotten so _violent_ lately. He's been doing… things… for no reason. Like what you saw on the camera…" She shuddered as if recalling events from earlier.

Bonnie gazed somewhere off into the pizzeria before getting an almost malicious glint in his eye.

"Where is your brother?" he asked Quinn.

"I don't know, I think he's at home. Why?"

"Because I am literally going to kill him."

Freddy was about to argue, but thought differently. He actually didn't mind that Bonnie wanted to murder Quinn's brother.

Mere milliseconds after Bonnie said that, however, Quinn sprang out of the booth. "You can't do that!" she shouted.

"And why is that?" Bonnie growled.

"Because… because he's the only family I have left."

The gleam in Bonnie's eyes immediately disappeared. "Where are your parents?"

Quinn wiped away what must have been a tear. "Dead." She said it unnaturally, as if she had accepted the fact yet still hadn't stopped grieving.

"I'm so sorry Quinn…" Bonnie trailed off.

"Don't be. It's my fault anyway."

"That can't be true, Quinn," Bonnie argued. "You'd never do anything to hurt anyone."

"I didn't hurt them!" she almost yelled, her voice having risen. Then she quieted down. "But it's still my fault."

"What happened?"

Freddy shot Bonnie a glare, but he ignored it.

"I was graduating. From high school, and–"

"From high school? How old are you, and how long ago was this?" Bonnie interrupted.

"This was two years ago. I'm sixteen, but I graduated early. I had studied so hard and moved up in all of my classes." She smiled grimly. "My parents were so proud of me. They were driving me to my graduation when we were hit by a drunk driver… I was the only one who survived."

"I'm so sorry. I feel like a jerk."

"It's okay. You didn't know. No one ever does."

"It's not okay." Bonnie met eye contact with Quinn. "I was so angry after seeing what your brother did that I didn't stop to think of your feelings."

"It's fine, really."

Freddy glanced between the two of them. _Is there something going on that I don't know about?_

"Well, after my parents died, Max, my brother, became my legal guardian. I can't live on my own yet, but I've been saving money. I took this job so I could run away, but it's not enough and I'm still too young. That and the fact that I don't think I could leave you guys."

"That's child abuse," Bonnie pointed out, referring to Max's actions.

Quinn looked away. "There's nothing I can do about it."

"Call the police," Freddy suggested.

She laughed darkly, still not facing them. "I can't do that. Then what? They do an investigation, find out Max is guilty, and lock him up. I get shipped off to some foster home or orphanage, or Max's buddies literally kill me. Take your pick."

Freddy sighed. Quinn's predicament was worse than he had expected.

Bonnie gently held her chin, tilting her head to look at him. "Don't worry; we'll help you figure this out. And if you need anything, you know we're here for you."

Quinn hugged Bonnie, and his eyes widened. Despite the situation, Freddy gave him a thumbs up.

The rabbit grinned slightly and returned Quinn's hug. They embraced for what seemed like hours. _There is seriously something going on between those two,_ Freddy thought.

Once he had pulled away, Bonnie looked at Quinn's scarf. "Let me see how bad you're hurt," he offered, his voice soft and kind.

"I'm fine," Quinn said.

"No you're not. I saw what happened, and you are not fine."

"I'm _fine_ ," she insisted.

"Quinn, I can help," he reasoned, reaching out a hand. Quinn kept an eye on his hand. She swallowed and said, "Don't touch me. I'm fine."

Bonnie reluctantly retracted his hand and looked to Freddy for help. The bear sighed and stepped up to Quinn.

"We're not going to hurt you, you know that. I can't help you if you don't help me. Just take off the scarf."

"No," she replied, her voice just above a whisper. "I don't need help."

"Quinn." Freddy's waited for a response. "Quinn, listen to me."

"What if I don't want your help?"

"Quinn, you're just pushing us away. I get it, you don't want us to get involved, but you can't isolate yourself."

She finally sighed, defeated. "Fine." She reached up and unraveled her scarf, revealing bruises all around her neck.

"Quinn…" Bonnie tried to say something but failed. Eventually, he managed, "Does it hurt?"

"No." She shook her head, but even the small action caused her to wince slightly.

"You're lying," Freddy noted. "I'm going to grab some ice. If you don't ice it, it'll swell. Bonnie, keep an eye on her."

Freddy went into the kitchen and opened the freezer. There were no ice packs so he grabbed a bag and filled it with ice. Taking a towel from the counter, he wrapped the bag of ice in a cloth to keep it from being too cold.

He went back into the main room with the stage. He handed the makeshift ice pack to Quinn, who gratefully accepted it and put it on her neck.

Suddenly, Adam came running into the room. He dove through Freddy's legs and rolled onto the floor laughing.

"I bet ya can't catch me!" he challenged Freddy.

Freddy smirked at the toddler. "We'll see about that."

He registered Quinn laughing as he fruitlessly tried to catch Adam, but the little bear was fast on his feet and outmaneuvered him. Finally, Adam ran between Bonnie's legs, and Freddy crashed into the unsuspecting rabbit.

They fell with a crash, and Adam sat on top of Freddy. "I win!" he declared.

"Not so fast," Freddy said, grinning. He reached up and grabbed Adam, pulling him down. Adam yelped in surprise, but giggled nonetheless. Freddy did something he didn't think possible; he tickled Adam. Not that it was so amazing, but he didn't think that animatronics could be tickled.

Yet here he was, wiggling his fingers and causing the toddler to howl with uncontrollable laughter. Even Quinn was laughing so hard she was almost in tears.

Finally, Freddy stopped tickling Adam, and he sat up and stared at Freddy. "That wasn't fair," he pouted. "I'm ticklish." He crossed his arms, an icy glare on his face.

However, Freddy found it impossible to take Adam seriously; his "icy glare" was adorably silly, and he burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" Adam complained.

Quinn put her ice pack down and bent down next to Adam. "Don't worry buddy, no one's laughing at you. We just think that you're super funny. You're the best toddler I know."

Adam brightened up. "Really?"

"Really," Quinn confirmed.

"Okay then. Freddy, you're forgiven."

"Thank goodness," Freddy said sarcastically as he stood. Quinn elbowed him in the side. "I mean, thank you Adam. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's okay!" Adam chirped. He hugged Freddy's legs.

Foxy walked into the room, followed by Chica who had a large pizza box in her hands. She twirled it a bit and set it on the nearest table.

"A special pizza for our special girl!"

Quinn smiled. "Thanks Chica."

Chica returned the smile but looked horrified when she saw the bruises around Quinn's neck. "What in the name of the motherboard happened to your neck?"

Freddy placed his hands around Adam's ears. "Language, Chica," he reminded her.

Quinn glanced wearily at Freddy, who removed his hands from Adam's ears. The toddler hadn't noticed, however, and was now playing with his Chewbacca plushie.

"Can you explain it to her?" she asked Freddy.

"Of course, Quinn," he replied.

"Thanks."

Quinn walked off, to where, Freddy didn't know, and he began to explain what had happened.

~X~

Quinn sighed and ran a hand through her hair, which was a habit she only had when she was stressed. She didn't want the animatronics to find out like that… they were her only friends, after she had decided not to go to college due to lack of funds. But that was fine with her; she didn't need to go to college for at least another two or three years.

She needed somewhere quiet; she could still hear the voices of her friends. Adam had cheered her up, and she had definitely needed that, but she wanted to be alone to think.

She came across a door marked "Supply Closet". She hadn't been inside, but Bonnie had told her there were some empty suits and spare parts for the animatronics. That would be a suitable place to think.

Quinn opened the door and turned the lights on. And screamed.

~X~

 **Duh duh duh! Woah, cliff hanger! Go me! I wonder what Quinn found in the supply closet… anyone have any guesses? Feel free to put them in the reviews. I can't wait to see what you guys think it is. And this chapter we learned something very,** _ **very,**_ **important… well, yes, we learned that the animatronics have a deep caring for Quinn and Bonnie maybe cares a bit more, but what was** _ **really**_ **important? You guessed it (or maybe you didn't)! Adam's ticklish! Is that not important? I didn't get the memo. Anyway, I'll get write on that next chapter. See what I did there? Right on, write on? Get it? Haha. Puns. :3**

 **P.S. I can see you all rolling your eyes at me! I see you through the screen… :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note-**

 **I just blew my own mind. Actually, all you guys blew my mind. I was wondering how to see how many views this story got, so I messed around until I found it, and BAM! This story has over 500 views! (And over 200 visitors, but I'm not sure what that is). So, now instead of me thinking that only seven people are seeing this, I can think that hundreds of people are seeing this. You guys are all super awesome! I devote this next chapter to all of my beloved readers.**

~X~

It was horrible. Quinn couldn't believe what she was seeing. She stumbled back in shock, her back hitting the wall. She forced herself to calm down and assess the situation.

There was blood; lots of blood, all over the ground. In the middle of the sickly red liquid was an empty Freddy suit.

 _Or is it empty?_

Her conscience argued over what to do with two separate voices. This is what Quinn imagined was going on inside her own head:

" _Open it; you have to know what's inside!"_ That was the curious part of her brain.

" _But the blood..!"_ said the squeamish side of her.

" _You have to_!"

" _But…_ "

" _Do it!_ "

Unfortunately for her squeamish side, curiosity won out, even though curiosity always killed the cat. She hesitantly approached the Freddy suit.

There was a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. When she got closer, there seemed to be _eyes_ in the eye holes of the suit. _That's normal, right?_

 _Not if it's empty,_ _stupid,_ logic told her. _It could just be an endoskeleton in there._

She mentally told herself to shut up.

Slowly, she walked up to the Freddy suit and placed her hands on the head. She gently pulled it up, and the head popped off of the suit.

And revealed a second head underneath.

Quinn dropped the Freddy head and screamed. It wasn't an animatronic head or even an endoskeleton –it was a _human_ head. The eyes were drooping out of the sockets and the mouth was hanging open in an eternal cry for help.

It dawned on her almost immediately who it was. The person in the suit was someone who had helped her on the first and second nights of her job. The dead body was Ted.

That was what she had called him, at least; she didn't know his actual name. He had been the night guard before her, and had been the one leaving the phone recordings. She couldn't believe the animatronics would to this.

Or could she? She remembered how scary they had been on her first night. They had each tried to kill her, and that was something she wouldn't forget, no matter how much she tried.

She heard metal footsteps outside. _Someone must have heard me scream,_ she figured frantically.

She hurried to the door and locked it. The animatronics were her friends, but this made her question where she placed her trust.

A few seconds later, the handle on the door jiggled, and Quinn involuntarily inhaled sharply. Her heart raced, and she thought, _what if they try to do to me what they did to Ted?_

"Quinn?" someone called from outside. It was Freddy. "Are you alright?"

"No!" she replied somewhat hysterically. "Go away!"

"We need you to come out here, Quinn."

"Why? So you can _kill_ me?"

"What?" Freddy sounded astonished. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Maybe you should ask the _dead body_!"

There was silence before he responded. "Quinn, what are you talking about?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

There was a murmuring of voices. "Just unlock the door so we can talk about this," said Bonnie, joining the conversation.

"I'm staying here, where you can't get me!"

"If you're not coming out, we're going to have to come in."

Instead of responding, Quinn dragged a shelf in front of the door. She then looked around, searching for a place to hide.

She spotted a shelf full of empty heads. She climbed onto the second row of shelving and pulled a Bonnie head over her own. It came down to her chest, and so she crawled behind a box of spare parts. It would seem like she was just another head.

Suddenly, a red-orange fist punched through the door. Quinn was able to observe everything through the eyeholes of the head, and the hand reached around and unlocked the door.

Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica all walked in. Adam was missing from the bunch, which she was grateful for. The little tike couldn't have been involved in this mess.

To her horror, said toddler came running into the room, slamming into Freddy. "What's in here?" he asked excitedly.

Freddy quickly covered Adam's eyes with his hand. "Nothing here, just go play with Chewbacca."

Foxy sighed. "I'll go play with 'im."

"Oh no you don't, fox. You can't get out of it this easily. Chica can go play with Adam."

Adam clapped. "Yay!" He wriggled away from Freddy's arm and burst into the hallway, out of Quinn's view. "Come on Chica, Chewbacca wants to show you something!"

Quinn watched her leave. It was just Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy left in the room with her.

Freddy stared sadly at Ted's corpse. He then looked around the room. "Quinn, come on out. We can explain this."

Quinn stayed silent, shaking slightly. Foxy scratched his head with his hook. "It doesn't look like she's in here."

"Where would she have gone?" Bonnie reasoned. "Maybe she's in one of the suits."

The animatronics began searching in empty suits and even under heads, where she clearly wouldn't have fit.

Bonnie came to the shelf she was hiding on. Quinn quieted her breathing, and she felt her blood pounding in her head. Panic took over, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

All of the sudden, her hiding place was ripped off. Bonnie cast aside the empty head.

"Quinn, it's okay. Let us explain." He reached out a hand, but she pressed herself back into a corner.

"Stay away," she told him, her voice quivering.

"Quinn…"

Foxy and Freddy joined him, creating a looming shadow that enveloped her. She stared at her feet, avoiding their eyes.

"Don't be afraid," Freddy reassured her. "We aren't going to hurt you."

Quinn moved her gaze up and made eye contact with Freddy. "How do I know that? You killed Ted!"

"If you come out, we can tell you what happened."

"No!" Quinn dropped her gaze back to her feet. She felt a hot tear drip onto her knee, and she prayed that it wasn't the end for her.

~X~

Seeing Quinn so afraid nearly broke Bonnie's heart. Metaphorically; he didn't have one, but his non-existent heart felt her pain.

It was worse than the second night when they had been looking for Adam. Then, they were simply killer robots. Now, they were her friends who had betrayed her trust.

There had been two much hurt in Quinn's life. Just over twelve hours ago, her brother was beating her, and now she was feeling emotional pain, and Bonnie couldn't help but feel it was his fault.

He had helped kill that night guard. He didn't _want_ to, but the spirit of the child had forced him to.

"Quinn, let's talk about this."

"Do it quick."

"What?"

"When you kill me. Don't make it painful."

Bonnie nearly stumbled back. Here was the girl he had developed feelings for, asking him to kill her quickly. His mind could hardly comprehend it.

He refused to give up, however; he sat on the shelf Quinn was seated on, and he had to duck his head just so the top of his ears would fit under. He turned to look at her, and when they made eye contact, she froze.

"I won't hurt you," he said, extending a hand. She tried to move away from him, but she had backed into a corner.

"How do I know?" she asked him, fear in her voice.

"Are you kidding? I care too much about you to kill you. You might not have noticed, Quinn, but you mean a lot to me."

"You… you're just saying that."

Foxy ducked to look at Quinn and she turned her head to face him. "He ain't just sayin' it, lass. I know ye have had a lot to think about and may have overlooked it, but he cares about you a lot, and more than just family."

Quinn looked back at Bonnie. "Really?"

Bonnie nodded. "Remember movie night, when you showed us _Star Wars_? You fell asleep and leaned on my shoulder. That was when I realized how much you mean to me." Quinn started to relax slightly, so he continued. "And when I saw the camera feed of your brother hurting you, I got so mad. I broke a tablet and threw around chairs. It may have seemed like I overreacted when we talked, but I just want you to be safe."

She unfolded her legs and let them hang over the side. "Bonnie, I don't know what I should say."

"Then don't say anything. I know you're afraid, but if you just let us explain this, I promise it'll be okay." He smiled at her.

To his joy, she returned his smile. He got up from the shelf and offered his hand to her, which she accepted, and he pulled her up out of the shelf.

"What happened here?" she asked quietly. "Why did you kill him?"

Bonnie sighed. "We should explain somewhere else."

Freddy and Foxy walked out of the supply closet, and Bonnie and Quinn followed them. She still hadn't let go of his hand.

They went into the main room where the stage was, and they each sat down on the steps. Bonnie glanced at Freddy, motioning him to start explaining.

"Why am _I_ doing all the explaining around here..?" he muttered to himself. He then looked at Quinn, who was waiting for him to start.

"I already told you why we kill the night guards," he began, "so that makes this a bit easier. Well, this night guard, who you call Ted, was doing pretty well. He was on his fourth night. But we have an… aversion to people making it to their sixth night."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"On the sixth night we get violent. As in really, really violent. I'm not sure why it happens. There's only been one person to make it to their sixth night, and he survived literally five minutes. You know that the spirits of the children want us to kill night guards, but sometimes we kill them out of sympathy. We didn't want 'Ted' to go through too much pain. We killed him quickly. It would've been horrible if his face got ripped off…"

Quinn held out a hand, signaling for Freddy to stop talking. "Okay… I've heard enough."

Bonnie was listening to Freddy explain when he came to a sudden realization. "Quinn, tomorrow is going to be you're sixth night…"

She looked at him, fear flashing across her face for a moment. "What do I do?"

"You have to quit."

"W-what? I can't just quit, Bonnie."

"You have to," he said almost pleadingly. "I don't want to end up killing you."

"But you won't, right?"

"I don't know. What if I did?"

Quinn sighed and gripped Bonnie's hand. "Then I'd be dead."

"Please, don't come to work tomorrow. You can call in sick; just don't come."

"I have to Bonnie. I'd rather be here than home, anyway, even if you guys are trying to kill me."

"Is it that bad?"

She shrugged. "There's a lot going on. Besides, who would they get to replace me? No one's going to volunteer. And if I came back the next day, it would still be _my_ sixth night."

"So quit. Or even work as a day guard! You can still be here, but we won't hurt you. You can witness Adam's big debut, too."

Quinn smiled briefly. "When is that anyway?"

"It's in two days from now."

"I can make it through night six. I'll bring backup."

"Backup?"

"Remember when I told you my brother was involved with gangs, and I sometimes was too? I got a little too much involved this one time, but I ended up having a few people indebted to me. So I can just pull in a few favors, get a Taser maybe?"

"I saw you with one of them on your second night, by the way. What happened to it?"

"It was my brother's, so he 'took it away' after he found I had it."

"Oh."

"Bonnie, I'll be able to survive. If I don't, then I don't, and maybe I'll even be happier."

"Why would you say that? Are you saying you _want_ us to kill you?"

"No, of course not. I'm just saying that now I understand why you would. You're not a cold-blooded killer; you don't have a choice."

Bonnie frowned. "Fine. If you're going to come, though, get here early. We're going to make sure you survive."

"Deal."

Just then, Adam came running onto the stage. He was clutching his Chewbacca plushie and was followed by Chica, who was calling for him to stop running. The little bear just laughed.

"Can't catch me!" he shouted. He then saw Quinn and broke into an even wider smile. "Hi Quinn!"

"Hey Adam!" she replied.

Adam leapt down from the stage, skidding to a halt. He giggled when he saw Bonnie holding Quinn's hand. "Are you guys gonna to kiss?"

Bonnie's eyes widened and Quinn just smiled at Adam. "Why do you ask?"

Adam shrugged. "Chica said that you guys would be a cute couple, and couples kiss and stuff."

Chica sat on the stage next to them. "I did not."

"Yeah you did!" he argued. "You said, 'Bonnie and Quinn would be so adorable together! I can't wait to see them kiss!'"

If robots could blush, Chica would have. "I didn't say that!"

Quinn smiled. "It's alright Chica."

Bonnie shifted uncomfortably, and Chica shrugged sheepishly at him. He would've glared, at her, but he didn't.

Because at that moment, Quinn leaned over and kissed his cheek. He felt happiness that he hadn't known was possible, even though it was just his cheek. And while his suit was metal, there were sensory wires running all over it, almost like a nervous system, so he could feel it.

There was a squeal from behind, them, and Chica was there with a camera. How she managed to take a picture without him noticing, Bonnie didn't know.

"That was the perfect moment!" she cried. She raced over to show Freddy and Foxy.

Freddy grinned. "Aw. That's so cute." It was uncharacteristic for the bear to say something was "so cute".

Foxy nodded. "That indeed be the perfect moment."

Adam and Chica slapped a high-five before darting away giggling.

"They planned that?" Bonnie asked.

"It seems so," Quinn agreed. "I have a feeling they'd make a dangerous pair."

"Not as dangerous as ye two," Foxy added.

Bonnie and Quinn both smiled, but said nothing.

"Should we leave ye guys alone?" Foxy asked.

Bonnie could tell Quinn was about to reply when the alarm on her phone sounded.

"That's the end of my shift. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She got up and began to walk away.

"Wait." Bonnie stood up and started after her. Quinn turned around to face him. "Don't forget to come prepared."

"I won't," Quinn assured him. "Hang on… what about Adam?"

Bonnie face-palmed. "I'm not really sure what we're going to do with him."

"He could stay with me in the office," she suggested.

"That would probably be best," he agreed.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Chica and Adam I said goodbye."

"I will."

Bonnie watched her turn and leave. He heard the pizzeria door open and shut, and he breathed out a sigh.

"Please let her survive tomorrow night," he muttered to himself. "I don't think I could live with myself if she died."

~X~

 **And that's chapter seven! Be sure to let me know if you like it or not. Do you think Quinn will survive Night Six, or will I have to make a new protagonist? Or maybe Jerry the day guard will take over her shift… just kidding. He wouldn't be able to handle even Adam. For all you people who are worried, however, Adam will make it out fine. Sorry to spoil the ending, but we can't have our favorite animatronic getting hurt, can we? Adam's your favorite, right? Right?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note-**

 **Okay, so I just want to say something. I need to say that the story has over 700 views! I think it's pretty cool. On a side note, the story says I have gotten 9 reviews, but when I click it, I just see the same five that have been there since chapter 5. So don't get mad if I don't see your review; blame my computer. But anyway, here's chapter eight for you.**

~X~

Quinn took a deep breath as she approached the pizzeria she had come to love. More accurately, the pizzeria with the animatronics she had come to love.

She pushed aside the nervous feeling in her stomach. I can make it through this night, she told herself. I can do this.

She unlocked the door to the pizzeria and pushed it open. A pizza-themed clock on the wall read 11:30. That would give her half an hour to prepare.

"Quinn!"

Quinn smiled as a small purple blur shot towards her. The blur, or rather, Adam, ran up to her and hugged her legs.

"Hey Adam! How are you?"

"I'm good!" he replied. "What about you?

"I'm doing good, thanks. Good job with your manners buddy."

"Thanks!" He beamed at her. "Foxy said he and the others wanted to talk to you. They're backstage right now."

"I'll go talk to them. Come on."

Adam reached up and grabbed her hand. She followed him to the backstage area where everyone was gathered.

Foxy waved at her. "Are ye ready?"

Quinn nodded. "As ready as one could be when faced with death." Upon noticing the animatronics' grim expressions, she added, "No offense."

"None taken, lass. We've started to get some things ready for ye."

"Yeah," Bonnie chimed in, "I even managed to snag a backup generator."

"Really?" Quinn asked.

"Yep. It won't give you an infinite amount of power, but it should make sure you have at least double what you used to."

"That will definitely help."

"And we also bought you a new tablet with a huge amount of battery life, so it won't use up your power when you check the cameras."

"Thanks!" She paused. "Wait, how did you buy a new tablet?"

"We had to make a few… err… threats."

"Bonnie!" she scolded.

"It'll be worth it," he assured her. "I'd rather be intimidating than lose you."

Her expression softened. "Okay. But no more threats!"

"No more," he promised.

Freddy held up a welding torch. "We can weld the doors shut to our rooms."

"Where'd you get a welding torch?" she asked, bewildered.

"I found it."

She shook her head with a grin. "I can't believe you guys."

Freddy returned her smile. "We need to make sure you get through this night, so we're doing everything we can."

"Well, I've got a few surprises of my own. I'm going to set them up, just so you don't know where they are when you're trying to get to me."

Foxy smiled in admiration. "Clever. What do you mean by 'surprises'?"

"I can't tell you; then it wouldn't be a surprise." She looked down at Adam. "Want to help me set up some surprises?"

Adam clapped his hands. "I love surprises!"

She patted his head. "Alright, let's go then."

Adam followed her out of the backstage area. She brought him into the kitchen, where she began searching through the cabinets.

"What is the surprise?" Adam asked.

"Well," she explained while grabbing a few things from the cabinet, "I recently learned how to make things explode using food items. So I'm going to leave a few of them hidden and wait for the others to trigger them."

Adam did a little happy dance. "Yay! I love watching things explode!"

"Sometimes I wonder if you're okay," she muttered, amused.

"I'm okay! An apple a day keeps the doctor away!" He then looked confused. "What's an apple? Does it explode?"

"An apple is a food, Adam. It doesn't explode."

She found an apple in the cabinet and tossed it to him. It bounced off his head and onto the floor. He sat down next to it and picked it up, examining it. He was clearly fascinated.

After grabbing one more thing, Quinn moved to the refrigerator. Once she had all that she needed, she put them all on the floor and got out a box of plastic bags.

One by one, she filled up the bags with the necessary ingredients. Adam put down his apple and watched her.

"What does this one do?" He pointed to a bag.

"It explodes powder, so hopefully it will blind them for a bit." Quinn finished the last bag and handed a few to Adam. "Okay, now we get to hide these!"

He grinned. "Yay!"

They went around to the rooms with cameras, planting the little "bombs" where the animatronics liked to walk. Within ten minutes, each room other than the security office had been booby-trapped.

Quinn and Adam returned to the backstage area. "Alright, my surprises are finished."

Adam was still carrying his apple. He raised his arms above his head in another happy dance, and he dropped the apple, and it splattered into different pieces on the ground.

"Hey, it does explode!" he exclaimed.

"I guess it does," she agreed.

Chica frowned. "That was a perfectly good apple."

"I'll buy you another one," Quinn reasoned.

"That's fine. It was just an apple."

Quinn shrugged, and she checked her clock. There were fifteen minutes until twelve.

"I'm gonna go set up in the office. I'll see you guys in six hours. If I don't, then make sure to give me a nice funeral." She was joking, but the animatronics held sad expressions on their faces.

Quinn pulled on the arm of the nearest animatronic, Foxy. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He almost jumped away at the unexpected embrace, but relaxed and returned the hug.

She pulled the rest of the animatronics into the hug, and Adam stood in the middle, his head tilted up in order to see everyone's faces.

"Good luck," Freddy told her as she broke away.

"Thanks Freddy. I'll see you guys again, I'm sure of it."

She took Adam's hand and led him to the office, only pausing to wave at the others. The office was the same as it had been on her first and second nights. There were blank monitors on the desk along with a blowing fan and a poster of the animatronics.

"Alright Adam, we're going to have to stay in this office for a while."

"Why?"

"Because," she said, kneeling down to his eye level, "the others are going to be mean for a little bit. They don't know that they're doing it and it's not their fault, but they want to get in here and we can't let them, or else they'll do bad things. Okay?"

Adam nodded vigorously. "Okay!"

"Good. Whenever you see someone coming down the hallway, I want you to push that button." She pointed to the door buttons. "Don't let them in, no matter what. You got it?"

"Aye, aye captain!" he shouted, saluting.

She stood up and rubbed his head affectionately. "Alright. We can do this buddy."

The clock turned to midnight, and almost immediately the animatronics began to move. She constantly checked the tablet to make sure no one could sneak up on her.

Bonnie was in a closet, and she had to laugh. Getting old, isn't it? Suddenly, an explosion sounded, and Quinn looked back at the camera. Bonnie was covered in blue powder, which quickly fell off, but it stuck to his eyes. She laughed again as he stumbled out of the closet, blinded.

However, the closet was close to the office, and soon he was stumbling down the hall, making a beeline for the open door.

"Close the door Adam!" she yelled.

"But it's just Bonnie."

"Do it!" she screeched.

Adam tapped the button just in time, and the door shut before Bonnie could enter. He stared creepily through the window for a minute before leaving.

"Sorry for yelling at you Adam," Quinn said with a sigh. "I just didn't want him to get in."

"It's okay. I forgot that I shouldn't let him in."

She smiled. "You forgot already?"

Adam didn't reply but instead ran to the other side of the office and shut the door. Moments later she heard something large and metal slam into it. One look out the window was all she needed.

"Chica?" She looked back at Adam. "Nice one buddy." She gave him a high-five.

"Thanks!" He walked to a wall and started flicking the lights on and off.

"Don't do that!" Immediately, he stopped.

"Why?"

"It wastes power," she explained as she opened the other door. "We don't have enough to keep the lights on and doors closed, so we have to ration it."

"Okay…" He frowned.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Adam. It's fine." She checked Pirate's Cove, and closed the door when she saw that Foxy was gone. After a few seconds Foxy began pounding at the door. She opened the door when he returned to his Cove. So far, Freddy hadn't been a problem, but he was constantly on the move.

Something puzzled her when she switched to another camera. She forgot where in the building it was, but she had seen it before. What confused her is that where there was normally a Freddy poster, there was a poster of a golden version of him. Then she shook her head and it was gone.

I'm probably imagining things, she told herself.

She closed the right door when Chica came down the hallway. She was stumbling now; she must have triggered a powder bomb.

Foxy came again, and she shut the door while Adam opened the other one. They worked together well. Adam would watch the doors while Quinn checked the cameras, and then they would alternate.

Finally, there were ten minutes left until six a.m. Quinn checked her power level, and excitedly found that she had twenty percent left. She decided to shut both doors and wait until the end of the night.

She closed the right door first and told Adam to close the left.

"It's not working," he responded.

Quinn blinked. "What?"

"The door isn't closing."

She leapt up from her seat and whirled around. She was hit in the face by something purple and she fell onto the floor. Looking up she saw… Bonnie.

"This is not happening…" she muttered.

"On the contrary," Bonnie said, his voice dark and strange, "it is happening."

"Are you one of the children who was murdered here?"

Bonnie growled. "Of course. It was you who killed me, after all."

"What? No I didn't. I would never!"

"My killer was a security guard here, and you're the only one."

"Was your killer a girl?"

That succeeded in confusing the child/Bonnie. "I don't think so… Maybe. I don't know! Why don't I just stuff you in a suit and see how you enjoy it?"

"Please! I can explain everything. I didn't kill you!"

"Save it, girl," he snarled. "I didn't come to talk."

Quinn slowly inched towards the wall. "You don't want to do this."

"I think I do." He reached out and grabbed her by the hair. She cried out as her head was yanked up, and she caught a glimpse of Adam. He was cowering in a corner.

"Let me go!" she shouted at the Bonnie-child as she kicked his metal chest.

He chuckled darkly. "Soon you'll be released. From life, that is." He dragged her out of the room, and she hit her head on the way out, causing dark spots to dance around her eyes. If she had been scared before, she was terrified now. She could hear Adam wailing from inside the office.

She knew where the Bonnie-child was taking her. Blinking through the pain, she saw they passed a few familiar doors.

It was the Parts and Storage room; where Ted's body was. And where there were tons of empty suits.

Not entirely empty, she reminded herself. They're filled with cross-beams and wires, according to Ted.

Bonnie-child threw open the door. He pulled over a Freddy suit and removed the head.

"Why F-Freddy?" she stalled. "Why is it a-always Freddy?"

He ignored the question and laughed, a hint of insanity creeping into his voice. "Your frightful stuttering is amusing. Your dying screams will be much more satisfying."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Revenge."

"But I didn't kill you!"

"Of course you didn't." He smiled cruelly. He took hold of her shoulders and pulled her up to eye level. "Any last words?"

"Take care of Adam…" she whispered.

He scoffed. "That pipsqueak is such a nuisance."

She glanced down at the awaiting Freddy suit. The beams and wires were sitting there almost tauntingly, as if saying, "You're going to die and it's all because of us".

She closed her eyes tight, waiting for death. Then in one swift motion, she was stuffed into the Freddy suit.

~X~

Adam jumped when he heard a loud and repetitive blaring sound. He searched for the noise and found Quinn's phone. He tapped the _Snooze_ button. _That will make it go to sleep,_ he figured. _Maybe it's just tired and doesn't want to wake up._

He frowned upon finding his finger didn't go anything to the touch-screen. He grabbed a pencil from the desk and used the eraser to snooze the phone, and it worked.

He held Quinn's phone in his small hands and looked at the picture on the screen. It was a picture of her, and he smiled, but the grin soon faded.

"Where is Quinn?" he wondered aloud.

Adam poked his head out of the door and listened for something. When he heard sounds coming from a room down the hall, he quietly tiptoed his way there. As he got closer, the sounds became more audible, and sounded like his friends.

He pushed open the door. "Hi guys!"

The rest of the animatronics were gathered around Freddy who was sitting down in a slumped position. _But Freddy is standing next to Captain Foxy. Who's that, then?_

Foxy knelt down to give Adam a one-armed hug, not taking his eyes off of the other Freddy. The little bear squirmed out of his embrace. "What's wrong?"

He saw red liquid seeping out of the other Freddy. _I thought ani-mah-tronics couldn't drink fruit punch!_

"Chica told me fruit punch is bad for us to drink," he pointed out. "Why did other-Freddy drink it?"

"That's not fruit punch, Adam," Freddy said.

"Is it grape juice?"

Freddy looked down, the silence becoming ominous. Finally, he spoke. "Adam, this is going to be hard to tell you, but…"

"It's okay, I already know."

Freddy jerked his head up. "You do?"

"Yeah. I know that we can't drink stuff," he said with a shrug, "so why are you sad?"

"It's not that we can't drink. We can't, but it's something else."

"What is it?" Adam shifted on his feet. He was starting to feel uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on him. _Maybe this is what the others feel like when they perform for kids. That seems fun. I wanna try it someday._

"Adam…" Freddy trailed off and looked away.

Foxy, who was still at eye-level with Adam, look at him. "Look, lad, this is gonna be hard for ye, but someone's gotta tell ye. Quinn… she be dead."

Adam tilted his head to the side. "Did she power off?"

"No. Humans aren't like us, lad. When they die, they can't be comin' back. She got stuffed in this here suit, and that killed her. She be a tough one, but even she can't survive that."

Adam didn't say anything. He stood there like a statue while the reality sunk in. His blue eyes took on a look that made him look decades older than he was, and his expression of puzzlement turned to one of depression.

Foxy stood up. "I think I need to think about this, mateys. I'll be in me Cove if ye need me."

Chica followed him out the door silently. Freddy and Bonnie exchanged a look.

"I killed her." Bonnie looked down at his hands. " _I_ did this."

"No, you didn't," Freddy reassured his friend. "It was the child."

"How can I live with myself now?" Bonnie didn't take his eyes off of his hands, which were drenched in blood. He walked out of the room, and even Adam could tell that he was sad. _Sad isn't the best word,_ he concluded. _It's more like… really, really, really sad._

He let his legs collapse, right where they met his waist, and he slumped against a wall. _How is she gone? We didn't get to play with Chewbacca yet, or finish Star Wars, or try pizza, or… or…_ He let his train of thought slip away, and he sniffled. The animatronic equivalent had a slight grinding sound to it, but it was one of the ways he considered himself like Quinn. If he could have cried, he would have cried until the rooms was full of tears, but he couldn't cry, and was left making strange sobbing sounds.

"Oh Quinn," he whispered, sounding much older, "why can't you come back to me?"

He hung his head in his hands, and a sudden voice coming from the Freddy suit surprised him. It sounded raspy and pained.

"Somebody help me…"

~X~

 **To be continued next fall… just kidding. You guys like that chapter? It's been the longest so far, over 3,000 words. And of course, Quinn can't be** _ **dead**_ **. She has to finish watching** _ **Star Wars**_ **with Adam, of course. Speaking of Adam, we got our first peek into his mind! You guys like what goes on in our favorite robot-toddler's head? Sorry for the late update, but you know, school and homework and such. I'll try to get an update by tomorrow, but if I don't, here's a heads up. If you have a review you want to leave or just something you want heard, just PM me because as I said above, my reviews aren't showing (is it something with the site?). Anyways, let me know what you think! (Again, through PM, unless my thing starts working randomly)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note-**

 **Hello, readers! I haven't yet viewed any PMs or reviews (if they're working again) because I really wanted to get my ideas down before I forgot them. So please enjoy this chapter, which I have been thinking about for a while now.**

~X~

Adam perked his ears up. "Quinn?"

"Get help," the voice came again.

He leapt up. "I'm going!" he shouted as he ran out the door. "Foxy! Freddy! Bonnie! Chica!" Adam ran down the hall as fast as he could, shouting the animatronics' names. "Guys, come quick!"

He ran into Freddy first. "What is it, Adam?" The older bear sounded depressed.

"Quinn's alive!" he yelled, screaming up at Freddy.

Instead of jumping for joy like Adam had expected, he simply sighed. "Adam, I know you miss her, but she's dead, and that's not going to change."

"But she's alive, I'm telling you!"

"We're trying to grieve in our own ways. If imagining she's still alive is yours, then fine."

Adam angrily stomped his foot on the ground. "She… is… alive!" He kicked Freddy's leg with every word.

Freddy blinked at Adam. "You shouldn't kick people when you're angry."

An idea popped into Adam's mind. He suddenly took off down the hall. "Too bad, I guess I'll _never_ learn my lesson!"

"Why you little…" Adam was out of earshot before Freddy could utter any profanities.

He sprinted around a corner, his little legs a blur of movement. Freddy was bounding after him, but the little bear was nimbler. He made a sudden turn into the room with Quinn and the Freddy suit.

Freddy barreled in after a few seconds. "Adam, what–"

"Freddy?"

Adam smiled with joy. That was Quinn's voice.

"Quinn? You're alive?" He was bewildered.

Adam poked Freddy's leg. "I told you so."

Freddy leaned out the door and shouted for the others, and within five seconds they were all there, gathered around the suit.

"How do you feel?" Bonnie asked frantically. "Are you okay?"

Quinn responded slowly, and her words sounded forced. "I'm cold… so cold. And in pain. There's a lot of that too."

"We have to get her to a hospital! Someone call an ambulance!"

The Freddy suit suddenly jerked and there was a groan of pain.

"Quinn? What is it?"

"No ambulances. I don't need it."

"Quinn!" Bonnie exclaimed exasperatedly. "Now is not the time to deny our help!"

"No ambulances," she repeated. "No more."

"You're afraid?"

There was a series of noises that Adam assumed to be an affirmative answer.

"Sorry Quinn, but you need help _now_ , or you are going to die. There's no room for argument." Bonnie turned to the nearby toddler. "Adam, go find a phone somewhere and dial 911."

Adam nodded and ran off to find a phone. He found one attached to a wall in the kitchen and pulled over a stool so he could reach it. He pressed the numbers that Bonnie had told him.

"911, what is your emergency?" Adam didn't know the woman on the other end.

Adam had already gotten a story ready. "My sister got hurt really bad," he said in the most adorable and helpless voice he could manage. "My mommy and daddy aren't here and she needs help!"

"We're sending paramedics right now," the woman replied rapidly. "Where are you right now?"

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza," he answered.

The woman didn't question it. "Don't worry, son. Help is on the way."

"Thank you." He hung up the phone and ran over to the door to wait for the "paramedics", whatever they were. He knew that a medic was someone who helped people if they got hurt. _But what does "para" mean? Is it Latin..? Or Pig Latin?_ He grinned. _Pigs can't talk, silly!_

Suddenly he heard sirens sounding, and a white vehicle pulled up to the pizzeria. Adam unlocked the door just as people began unloading a stretcher and a man ran up to the door.

He threw it open, and Adam looked up at him. "Will you help my sister?"

The man either overlooked the fact that he was an animatronic or couldn't tell. Either way, he responded with a quick, "Yes".

Adam grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall to the Parts and Service room, where the animatronics had pressed themselves against the walls to act like they were powered off.

"Where is she?"

Adam pointed at the Freddy suit. "In there. My sister said she would climb in to show me what it was like, but there are too many parts and she got stuck. She's bleeding and I don't know what to do!"

The man nodded. "Don't worry, we'll help her." He looked out the door and yelled some sort of code word. Three people in white outfits ran in and together they all picked up the Freddy suit and carried it out. "We have to get her to the hospital. We'll send someone to stay with you, okay?"

"Okay," he said worriedly.

The man dashed after his co-workers, and the other animatronics pushed off of the walls where they were standing.

"Good work, lad," Foxy praised. "Ye did great."

"Thanks." He beamed. "Is Quinn going to be okay?"

"She will be now," Bonnie answered. "At least, I hope. I've heard that the doctors are good in this town ever since… since 1987."

Foxy looked down, almost in shame. "What happened in 1987?" Adam asked curiously.

"Ye don't want to know," Foxy replied.

"Okay." Adam trusted Foxy, so if he said that he didn't want to know, then he didn't want to know.

A woman wearing a blue police uniform suddenly walked in. "Hello there–" She cut herself off mid-sentence when she saw the animatronics. She took a deep breath and began again. "I don't know what happened here, but I need to know; the law requires I ask."

Freddy approached the woman, so subconsciously took a step back. "What happened," he growled, "is that the night guard was cleaning an extra suit, when it closed on her. You heard this from a concerned co-worker who was coming in to clean up before the place opens. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes," the woman stuttered. "I'll be going now."

She ran hurriedly out of the room, and Freddy turned to the others. "That was necessary."

"We know," Chica answered. "We just hope Quinn will be alright."

~X~

Quinn slowly opened her eyes, and a rush of blinding light surrounded her. She quickly shut her eyes again, and once again there was soothing darkness.

"Quinn?"

The voice was laced with concern and seemed to be generally nice, but, as Quinn thought, _nothing is ever as it seems._

She knew who the voice belonged to. "What do you want, Max?" she said without opening her eyes.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you."

She managed a curt laugh without feeling any pain. "Yeah right. Like you care about me at all."

"I do, I promise. These past few months, I don't know what came over me. I didn't _want_ to hurt you, believe me."

"I suppose that some magical force made you do it, didn't it?"

"No, Quinn…" He trailed off, and for once in so long, Max was genuinely hurt. "You won't understand. But when I saw you here, I thought you were going to die, and all I thought was, 'You've been a terrible brother, Max'. And I have been, and I deserve every ounce of hatred you have against me."

She opened her eyes and looked at her brother's face. It was freshly shaven and he appeared to have cleaned up to visit her. She had forgotten how wonderful he looked when he wasn't angry.

"Yeah, well, hate doesn't look good on me, so you're in luck."

He smiled widely. "You don't know how glad I am to hear that."

Quinn sat up, and was surprised she didn't feel an immense amount of pain. It occurred to her to ask a question she had been wanting to ask since she woke up (which was admittedly less than five minutes before).

"How long have I been out?"

"The doctors said you've been out for weeks."

"Weeks? Who took over my job?"

Max chuckled. "You love those animatronics, don't you? No one's taken over your job; no one needs to. The robots have been patrolling the place, according to the manager."

She sighed with relief, but then Max spoke up.

"How did you hurt yourself anyway? Don't give me that crap about getting locked in a suit while cleaning it, because that's what the police have been telling me."

Quinn met his soft green eyes, and she felt a wave of guilt envelop her. "You'll think I'm crazy."

"I won't, I promise."

She took a deep breath. "The animatronics, they're sentient. They think and have emotions, like us. But they have a strange desire to kill all the night guards… don't ask me why, I'm still not sure I completely understand. On my second night, things started working out because it turned out they're friendly. But they told me that on every guard's sixth night, they get really violent and try to stuff the guard into a Freddy suit. That's what happened to me. Normally people die, but somehow I lived."

Max frowned. "It's hard to believe, but I've got a lot to make up for. Maybe you could show me? Once you're feeling better I can take you to Freddy's, if you want."

"Really?" She almost leapt up at the sound of that.

"Of course; I've gotta start somewhere. Plus, I know you like the animatronics."

"Thank you Max."

"Anything for you, sis."

"When can we go?"

Max laughed. "Not yet, you still aren't healed."

"I'm feeling fine."

"Are you really, now?"

She nodded, and to prove it she slid her legs over the side of her hospital bed, which she just realized she was on, and stood up.

She wobbled for a few seconds, but flashed Max a thumbs up. He sighed with a grin.

"I guess we're going to Freddy's."

Quinn gave him her biggest smile. "Let's go!"

Max extended his hand, which she happily took. He led her out of the hospital room, checking every now and then to make sure she was alright.

He signed her out at the front desk, and Max gave her a change of clothes he had grabbed from their house. Once she had changed, they went to his car in the parking lot outside.

"Quinn, I know that you have an aversion to cars, but we can't walk."

She shrugged. "I call shotgun!" she shouted.

"I'm driving," he reminded her, smiling.

He drove her to Freddy's, and she got out of the car before it was completely stopped.

"I've got a surprise for you," Max told her as she headed towards the door.

"What is it?"

"Your manager told me that there was a new animatronic, and he had thought that you would want to be there for its debut. He postponed it until today, so you get to see it!"

Quinn exploded in joy. She would get to see Adam's big opening! "You're the best, Max!"

He grinned and pulled the door open for her.

"Points for chivalry," she added as if keeping score. "You're going up on the 'make it up to Quinn' chart."

"That's all I want to hear," he responded, letting the door close behind them.

Quinn hadn't been to Freddy's during the day in a while. There were children running everywhere, and the smell of pizza drifted past her nose.

She took a seat in a booth nearby, and Max slid into the seat across from her. "I can't wait to see this!"

The lights dimmed, and a spotlight shone on the stage. The curtains were closed, and the spotlight moved around as if searching for a target. The animatronics, excluding Foxy and Adam, were standing to the side.

Freddy then walked onto the stage, and the spotlight followed him. "Hey kids!" he said, addressing the sea of children. "We've got a special announcement to make!"

The entire pizzeria quieted down so he could speak. "We have a very special friend, and he wants to meet you all!"

The children shouted delightfully, and Freddy continued. "And he's so special, he got Foxy to come out of retirement!"

That was a show-stopper. There were quiet murmurs in the crowd, children exchanging words.

"So let's give a warm, Fazbear welcome to our newest member!"

The spotlight swiveled to Pirate's Cove, and the curtains to the once forgotten stage were drawn back. The lights weren't on, but the spotlight settled on top of the life-sized ship that was in there. Or rather, it settled on who was on the ship.

Adam, dressed with in adorable pirate garb and a parrot clipped to his shoulder, was standing at the bow of the ship, a foam sword raised valiantly above his head.

"Ahoy, mateys!" he said. "I be First Mate Adam, the first mate to this very ship. Captain Foxy and I have a special treat for you!"

Foxy appeared beside Adam, and as the lights turned on the children exploded in joyful applause.

"Pirate's Cove be open to ye all! So get in here, ye landlubbers! All with me say argh!" Adam had his pirate speak down to a science.

Every child shouted "Argh!" as they rushed into Pirate's Cove. Foxy and Adam were swarmed by kids, and the two animatronics smiled. Soon, the kids were having fun playing with Adam and Foxy.

Quinn couldn't resist a grin. It made sense that Adam would be with Foxy, and she was glad that Foxy had been allowed to play with the children again. She had read about the bite of '87 and knew Foxy didn't like being out of order.

She stood up to go see Adam, but then realized that she'd have to wait until later; he was having the time of his life at the moment, and the kids seemed to adore him already. The ones who looked his age were having a ball, and the older kids loved playing with him.

"That little bear is adorable," Max said, interrupting her from her thoughts.

"Yeah," she agreed. "He's amazing."

"Want me to grab a pizza? You're probably hungry."

She turned around to look at him. "Pizza? Do you need to ask?"

"With bacon on it?"

"I thought you'd forgotten," she said with sentiment.

"I'd never forget your favorite pizza. You're my little sister."

She hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you're back to… being nice."

"Me too," he replied, returning the embrace. He gently kissed her forehead before going to get a pizza.

Quinn put her hands in her pockets and went to see the other animatronics, who were setting up their instruments to play a song later.

~X~

Bonnie felt a feeling of jealousy overcome him when he saw Quinn with a man, but his envy quickly turned to another kind of rage when he realized who it was.

 _Her brother is here._ His hand curled into a fist when he saw them embrace. _Is this a joke?_

Quinn was coming over towards him and the others, and he suddenly wondered what he would say. " _Hey, sorry I nearly killed you, are we cool now?"_

"Hey guys!" she said brightly. "How are you all?"

"Quinn!" Chica exclaimed. She crushed her friend in a bear hug. "You're back!"

Quinn winced at Chica's tight grip. "I'm not indestructible, bones can still be broken."

"Sorry!"

"It's fine, Chica."

Freddy gave her a warm smile. "I'm glad you're okay. We haven't heard from you in a while."

"Yeah, well, an injury-induced coma tends to cause stuff like that."

Bonnie stared at the floor, remembered that night from a few weeks ago.

"Hey, Bonnie!" she chirped, hugging him from the side. "How's my favorite purple bunny?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

Quinn frowned. "What's wrong?"

Instead of saying what he had intended, he ignored the question. "I saw your brother here. Are you alright?" His fist clenched. "Do you need help?"

He expected her to nod or for her face to take on a sad look, but smiled warmly. "I don't need anything, it's fine. Max is better now."

"What do you mean, better?"

"He's not violent or mean or anything. He promised to be a better person, Bonnie. Isn't that amazing?"

"Yeah."

"You don't believe me?" she asked worriedly.

"I believe you, but I don't believe him. It's not something that happens overnight, Quinn; you don't just nearly kill someone one day and then tell them you love them the next."

She pursed her lips. "Bonnie, it wasn't just overnight. He's had weeks to think about this. And he's my brother. I know my brother, and he's being sincere. He hasn't been like this since my parents died… I think he's afraid to lose me too."

"Alright, alright. But I can't promise I won't be watching him."

"I wasn't going to ask you not to."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're protective by nature. It's your personality. And that's one of the many things I like about you."

Bonnie's heart fluttered. "Okay…" he mumbled.

"Cheer up. I'll come talk to you guys later, okay? I've got some pizza to eat."

He watched as she walked away, and he sighed. He hadn't gotten to tell her what was really on his mind.

~X~

Quinn went back to the seat when she saw Max sitting with a whole pie of pizza. She knew that if she didn't get there fast enough, he'd eat the entire thing on his own.

She sat down and Max handed her a slice. She gratefully accepted it and practically inhaled the pizza.

"Slow down there, you might choke," Max pointed out.

"Can't have me nearly dying twice," she responded between mouthfuls.

"Don't worry; I'd just get someone to do mouth-to-mouth for you. Maybe that guy working the prize counter," he said, pointing to someone. "Do you know him?"

"Max!" she exclaimed, reaching over and playfully slapping his shoulder. "I'm barely out of a coma and you're already trying to set me up with guys! You haven't done that since Mom and Dad died!"

"I gotta start where I left off, Quinn."

She smiled. She finally had her brother back.

~X~

Freddy went backstage to grab a new microphone. A kid had completely smashed his other one and the kid had almost cried, but Freddy had just given him a plushie version of himself and the kid was happy.

 _I'm glad Quinn has her brother back,_ he mused. _It's good to see him not hurting her._

He remembered how upset Bonnie had been in the weeks of her absence.

"I'm glad she's alive," he said to himself.

"You have me to thank for that."

~X~

 **Who said that? I have** _ **no**_ **idea. I guess we'll have to find out next chapter! And I bet some of you guys thought I'd turn Quinn into an animatronic. Well I'll tell you right now, I despise animatronic OCs (other than Adam, of course) and I will never ever ever ever EVER put another one in my story. Ever. Do you guys think that Max is actually trying to change, or is it just an act? And who is to thank for Quinn's survival? Don't forget to review, because I finally understand why it wasn't showing up, thanks to Naomi E! Speaking of reviews, I got some awesome reviews from Naomi E, Harmonics Rioter, Shadow Studios, and LightningScar1000. And my inspiration did come from Arctic Vulpix's** _ **Expect the Unexpected**_ **, so check that out. Nice to know I'm gaining popularity by complimenting other authors. Anyways, this makes two chapters in one night to make up for the lack of updating. I wish I could do one chapter a day, as I started out doing, but there's this thing called life and it gets in the way. Chow. :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note-**

 **Hello hello! Guess what? We're almost to a thousand views! About that voice at the end of last chapter, there were some great guesses from Naomi E., LightningScar1000, and Harmonics Rioter. I'm glad that some people are offering their opinions. So here's the "big revelation".**

~X~

Freddy didn't move. He kept his eyes to the floor. "What do you want?"

The voice chuckled. "Just to say hello to my little brother."

Freddy turned around and stared into the face of Golden Freddy. "You're not my brother. And what do you mean, I have you to thank for Quinn's survival?"

"Okay, we're _technically_ brothers; we had the same maker."

"Answer the question, Goldie."

Goldie rolled his eyes. "I _hate_ that nickname. But we need a way to tell us apart, so I guess it's fine."

"Goldie!"

"Alright, alright. You know I'm all magic-y and stuff, yeah? So no explanation needed."

"No, I definitely need an explanation."

"Dude!" Goldie sighed. "It's called mind-control." He wiggled his fingers.

"You mind controlled her to live?"

"Well, no. But the suits, the endoskeletons, they're alive. Not sentient, but they can be manipulated. Simply make sure they crossbeams don't puncture any vital organs, and bam, you have a barely living human."

"You can do that?"

Goldie shrugged. "You're sharing your mind with a ghost child, and you think controlling a robot suit is strange?"

"How's your ghost child, by the way?"

"Annoying as ever. Enough about me, what about you? How've you been?"

"It's been five years since we've last talked. Why now?"

"It's that night guard. She was looking at my poster last night."

"She looked at your poster _once_ and you decided to save her life?"

"Ding ding! And the prize goes to… Freddy Fazbear!"

"Can't you take anything seriously?"

"Fine; I saw how much you guys care about the night guard, so when I couldn't make her quit the job, I figured saving her from dying was the next best thing."

Freddy nodded. "Okay… Wait, what do you mean 'make her quit'?"

"When you go through trauma, it kind of goes without saying that you quit your job, but apparently not for this girl."

"Trauma? You mean…"

"I don't mean you guys."

Freddy was slowly piecing together an explanation. "Are you responsible for everything that's happened to Quinn?"

"Define _everything_."

He narrowed his eyes. "Her brother; was that your fault?"

Goldie rolled his eyes. "Would you look at that, you actually _have_ a brain!"

Freddy felt his fingers twitch with rage. "You're the reason her brother was hurting her?"

"Was that not obvious?"

"Why?" It took all of his willpower to stay calm.

"You're getting sentimental. She's gotta go."

"She's a good person who didn't deserve it."

"She's a night guard," Goldie reminded him.

"How did you even manage something of this scale? How could you make a brother turn against his sister?"

"Please," Goldie said, waving a dismissive hand, "it was easy. He was teetering on the edge of insanity; poor kid lost his parents, so it was pretty simple to give him a target for his rage."

"But she's not even an adult yet! You love kids."

"She's not a kid, Freddy. Open your eyes. In two years she'll be eighteen, and then what? You can't protect her forever, and eventually _someone_ will kill her."

"We _can_ protect her. She–" Freddy stopped mid-sentence. "How do you know how old she is?"

Goldie shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm assuming."

"There's something you're not telling me."

His golden counterpart laughed curtly. "There are a lot of things I'm not telling you, _little brother_."

"Then start talking."

Goldie wagged his finger disapprovingly. "Not so fast. You've got a long way to go, young grasshopper." He bowed in a way that would make karate instructors cringe. "Namaste."

"You're combining two different cultures," Freddy pointed out.

"Potato patoto."

"Potato and culturally insensitive."

"I don't care." Goldie rolled his eyes, which had become an annoying habit over the years.

"What do you want, really?"

Goldie's eyes twinkled. "I want to be active. I want to see the kids again; I don't want to be left in the shadows. Ever since those _murders_ , I haven't been able to do anything."

"I didn't realize you wanted that…" Freddy trailed off. "But you're dangerous, you realize that."

"I'm not dangerous," he responded, "I'm just misunderstood."

There was a rustling of the curtains from on stage, and someone walked in, and Freddy internally groaned.

"Freddy," Quinn began as she walked in, "you've been back here for a while now and…" She noticed Goldie and stopped talking.

"Quinn, this is Goldie," Freddy started explaining.

She held out a hand to stop him. "I know."

Freddy's jaw dropped. "You know him?"

"Yeah." She nervously brushed aside a strand of hair.

"How? When?"

"It was a long time ago."

Goldie smiled at her. "Why don't you tell him, sweetie?"

Freddy glared at the two of them. " _Sweetie?_ Someone start explaining, now."

Quinn winced. "Freddy, calm down. There's no reason we can't have a civil discussion."

"Alright, alright. Please, do explain."

Quinn sighed. "I used to come here a lot when I was younger, and I loved it. I was actually fourteen the last time I came here. It was the day of my parents' funeral, and I walked here to cheer up."

Goldie nodded, listening intently while Freddy didn't take his eyes off of him.

"All of the kids, the laughter, the joy, it just became too much. I'll admit, I ran off somewhere, and I cried for a while. I didn't know _where_ I was, but I found myself sitting next to a golden version of you, Freddy. I thought it was just a suit, I didn't know, but then it –he- turned on. He was nice, he comforted me. I wasn't that sad anymore; honestly it helped me cope for a while."

Freddy crossed his arms and glared at Goldie. "You disgust me."

"Who, me?" Goldie asked, feigning innocence.

Quinn frowned. "What is it?"

Freddy met eye contact with Quinn. "He's the cause of you brother's… behavior."

"That's great!" She grinned.

"That's not good. You don't get it. Not his new behavior; Goldie's not who you think. It's his fault your brother was so _violent_."

Her frown came back. "That's not possible."

"Just ask him. It may seem weird, but it's true."

Quinn looked at Goldie. "Is it true?"

Goldie sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Yes, it's true, but I did it to protect you."

Freddy scoffed, and Quinn shook his hands from her shoulders angrily. "Why?"

"Two years ago, you told me you wanted to be a night guard here. I knew you'd die without my help."

"You're underestimating me."

"But you're only human."

"Yeah, well this human learned to knock out grown men with a pencil."

"We're animatronics. We're different from humans. I tried to get you to quit so you wouldn't get hurt."

"You wanted me to _not_ get hurt?" Quinn asked, enraged. "That hurt worse then you could've imagined. My own _brother_ was lost to me. It was worse than if he had died, and you're saying it was to help me? You're out of your mind if you think that helped."

"You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

Quinn laughed humorlessly. "I already _was_ dead. Only because of these animatronics did it get better, and you weren't one of them."

Goldie's shoulders sagged slightly. "It's worth it."

"Save it. You should've come out to play when we were all outside."

Quinn spun on her heel and stormed out, the curtains fluttering behind her.

"Goldie, you've made the wrong choice here."

"You don't get it, Freddy. I've made tons of wrong choices. I literally agreed to have a child stuffed inside me. But this, this is not the wrong choice."

"You agreed to that?"

"I told you, there are a lot of things I haven't told you."

"Get out of here," Freddy growled.

"I was already leaving," Goldie snarled back. He disappeared from thin air, a trick that still made Freddy shudder. He just hoped Quinn wasn't too shaken.

~X~

Quinn smashed her fist into a wall, ignoring the shock on her knuckles. _Goldie did this._ She repeated the phrase in her head.

"Quinn!" She turned as Max ran up to her. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing," she answered.

"I don't mean that, I'm asking why we're here. This is a stupid _kid's_ restaurant."

She cocked her head to the side. "You drove me here."

"Why would I ever do that?" he asked, bewildered. "Besides, don't you have that dumb little fear of cars?"

Quinn immediately flicked her head to look back at the curtains, but no one was there.

"Don't look away while I'm talking!" Max demanded.

Quinn glanced at the floor and skimmed the ground with her eyes. A few steps to the side of her she spotted a small rod; she didn't know what it was, but it would definitely do the trick.

She quickly made a lunge for it and scooped it up before her brother could react. With a precise movement, she shot back up and jabbed the small rod at his neck, where there was a pressure point that would be sure to make him unconscious.

She almost had him, but with almost inhuman speed he brought up his hand and caught her weapon mid-strike. He yanked it out of her hands with a flick of his wrist.

"I taught you that trick, idiot."

Quinn racked her brain for an idea. She began backing towards the curtains. _We're on a stage; there's no reason kids should see this_.

She stepped behind the curtains, and was surprised to find the backstage area empty. Max was quick to follow her, and while he was walking in, she aimed a kick at his exposed side.

He grabbed her ankle before she made contact. "This is pathetic."

She twisted out of his grip and jerked her foot back. "What's pathetic is that you're not even in control of your own head."

"Magic is for little kids," he sneered. "Then again, I suppose you are just a baby. You cried for weeks after Mom and Dad died."

"They're your parents, you monster!" she shouted. "How could you not mourn?"

She threw a punch at his face, which he merely sidestepped. "I don't show weakness, unlike you. Your every flaw is like an open book."

"At least I don't hide from the cops," she shot back.

"You snitch, and you're dead."

She grabbed the nearest object she could find and threw it at him. A spare microphone flew through the air and was sent straight into Max's face.

He rubbed his jaw, smirking. "How cute. I was wondering when you'd start trying."

Suddenly, there was a flash of red in his eyes, and he shook his head as if to clear a daze. Instead of crazed, his green eyes were soft and even frightened.

"Quinn, I don't know what's happening. You need to get away from me, I'll just hurt you."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault. This isn't you!"

"There's something wrong with me. I can't figure it out." He reached out a hand and gripped a nearby shelf until his knuckles turned white. "Just go."

"It's an animatronic," she reasoned. "I'm not leaving."

He grunted and his head fell down limply for a second before rising back up, the wild glint back in his eyes.

"Stop playing with my head," he insisted. "Enough games."

"Max, this isn't your fault."

"Of course it isn't. It's all because of you."

"What have I done?"

"You're messing with my mind. Stop it."

"This isn't me…" She raised her fists, prepared to defend herself, when Max dropped to the floor, his body limp.

A small voice began speaking. "Are you okay, Quinn?"

She looked down to see Adam brandishing a metal pipe. The little bear knew the perfect time to make an entrance.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She bent down to his eye level. "Thanks to you, that is."

Adam beamed, but then frowned. "Why was that man being mean to you? I thought everyone loved you."

"Not everyone, buddy." She rubbed his head affectionately. "He's just confused right now."

"I was confused before, it was last night. What's Pig Latin? How did pigs learn to talk, let alone speak Latin?"

She couldn't resist a chuckle. "Pig Latin is when you say words backwards. 'Hello' would be 'Olleh'."

Adam clapped. "That's cool! I'm going to go speak this to everyone!"

"Now you can say you know two languages."

"Actually," Adam corrected, "I was programmed with over fifty."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yep!"

"Now I know who to come with when I need my Spanish homework done."

"Yako."

"What?"

"I said 'okay' in Pig Latin!"

She smiled at him. "Come on, I'm sure people want to play with you. By the way, I love your outfit."

"Thanks!" He paused and reached up to grab her hand. "It was lonely without you here."

"I'm glad to be back." She thought for a moment. "Why don't you go find Foxy? I've got someone to talk to."

"Okay! What about the man on the floor?"

"He'll be fine. I'll make sure someone gets him."

Adam pulled her out of the curtains and onto the stage. The kids were all crowded around Foxy, and Adam waved at Quinn before running to join them.

She went back to her table, where the rest of the pizza had gone cold. One of the people she worked with, the boy who worked the prize corner who Max had pointed, out came and sat in the booth across from her.

"Need anything?" he asked her.

She smiled. "No, thank you." She thought for a moment. "Actually, my brother fell asleep backstage while I was showing him around. He's a _really_ deep sleeper, and I'd love it if someone could get him."

The boy nodded eagerly. He stood up and started to go backstage, but then turned around. "I'm Mike, by the way," he added. "Mike Schmidt."

"It's nice to meet you, Mike. I'm Quinn."

He tipped an imaginary hat. "See you around."

Quinn sighed and sat back in her seat. _If Goldie hadn't interfered, what would it be like now?_

It was only a few minutes later when Mike came running towards her. "Quinn?"

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You said your brother was backstage, right?"

"Yeah…" Nervousness began to take over. "Did something happen?"

"You might want to come see this."

She stood up and followed Mike as he disappeared behind the stage curtains. Whatever she was expecting, she certainly wasn't expecting what she saw.

Because it sure looked like Max was dead.

~X~

 **Ouch. All we can do is hope Max lives, right? How about the fact that little Adam took someone out with a pipe? He's a bite-sized superhero. And look at that, Mike is in the story. It doesn't really make that much sense, seeing as Ted/Phone Guy would be talking to Mike, but let's just roll with this. Kudos to Naomi E and KauffmansKeep for guessing that it was Golden Freddy! -You guys are geniuses or something (can you see the future?). Great guesses from LightningScar1000 and Harmonics Rioter as well. Marionette would have made sense, but I'm not planning on adding FNaF 2 just yet *wink wink* (unless you consider Marionette as being in the first game, but this is my knowledge thus far). And it would have been awesome to have Ted back in the story. I applaud you, Harmonics Rioter; that was an awesome idea, but I'd feel bad for using it, and I'm not creative enough to think of something like that. I did get a guest review requesting an OC, and don't worry, I'm not forgetting about that. This is a long note, but did anyone notice I added a picture for the story? Bonus points if you did, assuming it showed up. As always, let me know what you guys think, and I'll be sure to try to update sooner. Chow! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note-**

 **Hello! This is one of those days where I don't wait to start writing, so any reviews will either be addressed at the end, or next chapter. At this point, the author's notes aren't very necessary, but hey, oh well. Enjoy!**

~X~

Quinn stifled a gasp as she stared at Max's mangled form, a small pool of blood starting to form. She stifled snapped her head to the side to look at Mike. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Mike replied. "I asked someone to come in here, because I don't really know anything about injuries…"

As if on cue, another boy dashed through the curtains. "What's the issue, Mike?"

Quinn briefly recalled that his name was Jonah; he was part of the cleaning crew, as far as she knew.

Jonah met eye contact with her. "Hey Quinn," he said with a smirk. "Now I can see why I was needed here."

She resisted the urge to slap him, and Mike took over the situation calmly. "Jonah, you have some medical experience. Is he going to live?"

He took his eyes off of her, and Quinn again was itching to sink some part of her hand into his face, but then again, she was trying not to panic.

Jonah knelt beside Max and checked his pulse, and then looked up at the other two. "He's alive, but he needs help soon."

"So help him!" Quinn shouted, nearly screeching at him.

He held up his hands defensively. "Okay, okay. Do you have a spare cloth, or something? I need to stop the bleeding first."

Mike stepped forward and tore off the bottom hem of his shirt, handing the strip to Jonah. "Here, just hurry."

Quinn held her breath as Jonah searched for the origin of the bleeding. He rolled over Max's body to reveal a deep gash. Luckily it only covered a relatively small area, so Jonah was able to shove the cloth into the wound and apply pressure.

Quinn turned to Mike. "Can you call 911?"

He nodded and whipped out a phone, walking a few feet away to speak to the operator.

Jonah turned Max onto his back. "Can you elevate his legs?"

She gladly complied and held her brother's feet in the air. _I hope he survives this mess._

Mike hung up his phone. "Here, let me do that," he told Quinn, gently taking her brother's ankles. She watched as Jonah carefully removed his hand from under Max's back. His entire forearm was stained red with blood.

There was a strange silence as the joyful cries of children stopped. Quinn heard the distant sound of a siren outside the pizzeria. A few voices conversed quickly before the backstage curtains were torn open, and two paramedics rushed in. With nothing more than an acknowledging nod, the uniformed men picked her brother up and brought him out from backstage.

Quinn followed them out, and a few parents were covering their children's eyes. Some of the people working around the pizzeria stopped what they were doing, and Foxy and Adam, who were in Pirate's Cove, craned their necks to see what was happening.

There was already a stretcher available, and the paramedics wasted no time getting Max on to it and carting him out of the pizzeria. Quinn began walking after them, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

She turned to glare at Mike. "What?"

He merely shook his head. "He's in good hands, and they wouldn't let you ride with him anyway."

"But… he's my brother." Her gaze softened to an expression of almost hopelessness.

"I know, but there's nothing you can do for him now. You just have to let things play out."

She let a single tear slip out of her eye, and she blinked the rest away. "What if he dies?"

"He won't; this town has great doctors."

"He can't die…"

"I know. He's not going to."

Quinn shook her head. "No, I mean I don't _want_ him to. I'll have no one left."

Mike smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure my folks will let you stay with us."

"Thanks Mike."

She walked to the booth that she had been sitting at and plopped into the seat. Mike sat across from her. "Can I get you something? Soda? Pizza?"

She smiled, but it was fleeting. "No thank you."

"I have an idea," he said before getting up and walking away.

 _He sure is something,_ she thought to herself.

Mike returned a minute later with his hands behind his back. "I've got something for you." He brought his hands out from behind his back, revealing a Foxy plushie. He held it out to her.

She took it with a grin. "Thanks." She cuddled it close to her face.

"I would've gotten you something better, but I only work the prize corner, so there's not much I can do."

"It's great. Foxy is one of my favorites."

He sat down again across from her. "Which ones are your favorites?"

"All of them."

"I like the new one," he said. "He's cute."

She nodded. "He's nice. Adam is pretty darn adorable once you get to know him."

He looked amazed. "You talk to him?"

"Yeah. I'm the night guard, so I get plenty of opportunities to talk with the animatronics."

"You talk with _all_ of them? Don't you have to stay in the office and ward them off or something?"

Quinn laughed, despite the situation. "The manager doesn't know, and besides, it's not like anyone else wants the job."

"And they don't try to kill you? Isn't that how you got… injured?"

"They don't try to kill me; that was a one-time thing. It's hard to explain, but they're really nice."

"I've once tried to get one to talk to me, but I was just ignored."

"Maybe I could introduce you to them."

Mike's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Of course." She smiled. "I don't think they'll want to talk right now, and I'm probably going to leave soon. If you're willing to come during my shift tonight, I'm sure you'd love to meet them."

"That'd be awesome! Of course I'm willing to come."

Quinn stood up and looked out a window. "I think I should leave. I need some time to think about all of this."

"You're worried about your brother?"

She nodded. "How could I not be?" She sighed. "If I want to get home within the hour, I should go now."

"How far away do you live?"

"I know the roads, but I've never driven home, so I don't know."

"If you don't drive, how'd you get here?"

"My brother drove me, so I should probably bring his car back."

Mike stood up. "I'll drive you, if you tell me which roads to take." He smiled sweetly.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course; it wouldn't be safe."

He walked ahead of her and politely opened the door for her. She grinned at him.

"My brother's car is over there," she said, pointing to the fancy red car her brother drove.

"Wow, that's a sweet ride."

"Yeah, well, my brother makes a lot of money."

"What's his job?"

Quinn thought about the question. "I actually don't know. He never told me." She reached into her pocket, pulled out a spare key her brother had given her, and unlocked the doors. Mike opened the driver's side door and she got into the passenger seat, handing him the key.

He started the car and pulled out of the pizzeria's parking lot. Most of the drive was silent, other than when Quinn pointed which roads to take. Soon enough, they arrived at Quinn's house. Mike drove into the driveway and they both got out of the car.

"Thanks for doing this Mike. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime." He pulled something out of his pocket. "If you need anything, just call." He handed her the object, and it was a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"You carry around paper with your number on it?" she asked, giggling slightly.

He shrugged. "You never know when you might have to give away your number to a girl who needed a ride home from a children's pizzeria."

"Speaking of a ride, how are you getting home?"

"I'm technically still supposed to be working, so I'll just walk back to the pizzeria."

He turned around and started walking in the direction they had come from. He looked over his shoulder and waved before resuming his path, and soon he was out of sight.

 _You don't meet nice people like that every day,_ she thought as she walked inside.

Her immediate choice of action was to go upstairs and lie on her bed. She stared at the ceiling with her hands supporting her head. It seemed like she was lying there for hours, but her phone rang and jolted her from her thoughts.

She answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hello, we're calling from the town hospital with news on your brother." The voice sounded familiar, but the woman on the other end was still unrecognizable. "You are Quinn Peters, correct?"

"Yes, I am. Is Max okay?" She desperately waited for news.

"Ma'am, we're very sorry to say this, but your brother…"

Quinn put the pieces together, coming up with a horrifying realization. "He's dead isn't he?"

There was an uneasy silence. "He didn't make it. I'm very sorry."

She nearly dropped her phone. "T… t-thank you for telling me." She hung up the phone and fell onto her bed.

"I have no one left…" she whispered to herself. She sat up. _No,_ she sternly told herself. _I have the animatronics, and Mike is nice enough._

Quinn sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. The stress she had been standing on seemed to collapse under her weight, and she fell into a troubled sleep.

~X~

Mike checked the time on his phone. _11:15_. In forty five minutes he'd be talking to the very animatronics that had caused his friend to deny a job at the pizzeria. So far, his day had been strange; first, a new animatronic was introduced to Freddy's, then a customer had been nearly killed, who happened to be the older brother of the girl he had a crush on, and then he ended up giving said girl his phone number. The whole thing had a bittersweet taste.

He sat in his favorite chair in his room. In the living room downstairs, his parents were watching a movie together. An alert sounded on his phone, so he grabbed it from his desk. It was a text from Quinn.

 _Want to meet up in fifteen?_ her text read.

He replied, _Sure, should I pick you up?_

Her answer was quick. _That would be nice._

 _On my way now, be there soon._

He grabbed his leather jacket off the hook on his wall and opened his door. He walked down the hallway and his footsteps echoed on the stairs. He was almost to the door when his mother's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going at this hour, Mike? You're going to wake your brother up."

He had almost forgotten about his nine-year-old brother. He turned around. "I'm going to Freddy's, actually."

"I thought you only worked there during the day," his mom said.

"Yeah," he answered, scratching his neck awkwardly. "I'm meeting someone there. The night guard is going to show me around."

"The night guard? You aren't going to be doing anything suspicious, are you? I better not get a call from the cops at one in the morning."

Mike groaned. "Mom, the night guard is the girl from work I was telling you about. We're just hanging out; it's not a big deal."

His mother's expression changed immediately. "A girl? Why didn't you say so? Of course you can go."

 _I wasn't asking,_ he briefly thought. "Thanks Mom. I'll be back in the morning. At about six, I think."

"Are you meeting her there?"

"Actually, I'm picking her up, so could I–"

"Take your father's car." She handed him the keys.

"Alright." He opened the door and waved. "Love you Mom."

"Have fun, and don't do anything bad!"

"Mom!" he shouted as he closed the door.

He got into his dad's car and drove to Quinn's house. He had put her address in the GPS on his phone, and was there in just ten minutes.

She was waiting on the porch. He got out and walked up to the front of her house. "Hey Quinn." He noticed that her eyes were red as if she had been crying. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. I'll tell you about it in the car."

"Take as much time as you need." She followed him to his dad's car and he opened the passenger door for her.

He waited until she got in and then closed the door. He got into the driver's side and started driving to the pizzeria.

"It's my brother," Quinn said as they were driving. "He didn't make it."

Mike felt his spirits sink. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I was kind of hoping to find out how he died."

"That sounds like a plan. I'll help you."

"Really?"

"I'll follow your lead, Sherlock."

She smiled. "Well said, Watson."

He pulled into a parking spot at the pizzeria and Mike got out of the car. He ran around to the other side and opened Quinn's door.

They walked into Freddy's at 11:43. Quinn went to a wall and flicked the lights on, illuminating the room.

"I thought the lights were supposed to stay off," he pointed out.

"They are, but it's not like I'll get in trouble," she said with a laugh. "There's no one else who wants the job."

Suddenly, something small and purple came shooting towards them and attached itself to Quinn's leg. Mike stumbled back in surprise, and Quinn laughed at him.

"This is Adam," she said. "You saw his debut."

Adam let go of her leg. "Hiya!" he chirped, looking up at Mike. "I'm Adam. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Mike," he stuttered nervously.

"It's nice to meet you Mike!" he replied. He looked at the stage. "I'd like to introduce our guest speaker and his friend Mike."

Quinn patted Adam's head. "Good pun."

Adam clapped his hands together. "I get it! Good _one,_ good _pun_!"

Mike let out a small grin. Adam looked around and then back up at Quinn. "Can I get the others?"

"Sure, tell them we have a guest."

Adam darted out of the room, disappearing down a hallway.

"I like him," Mike said.

She nodded in agreement. "I think he might be my favorite."

A voice spoke up out of nowhere. "Avast, lass, don't be sayin' that. Ye gonna hurt me feelings."

Mike jumped up and whirled around to see the voice. Foxy stood there, his sharp teeth and menacing hook gleaming in the light.

"Hey Foxy," Quinn said to the fox. "This is Mike; he works the prize corner during the day."

"Aye, I saw him a few times. It's nice to meet ye lad." Foxy held out his hook.

Mike glanced at the extended hook warily. "Uh…"

Foxy laughed heartily. "I just be kidding." He retracted his hook and stuck out his hand.

Mike shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

There was a gleeful shout and Adam came running into the room, a wide smile on his face. His laugh was almost maniacal.

The other three animatronics, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy, all ran into the room a few seconds after Adam did, and they all looked enraged.

"Adam, what did you do?" Quinn demanded, although a smile played on her lips.

"You said I should get them, so I motivated them to get here fast." He grinned innocently.

"What do you mean, motivated?"

Adam extended his arms, and in them were a guitar, a microphone, and a bib with the words "Let's Eat".

Quinn shook her head in mock disapproval. "Adam, you know you shouldn't take stuff without me there to help you."

He shrugged. "I was motivating them," he repeated.

"Now you've got to give them back."

Adam shrugged again and bounced over to each animatronic, giving them their particular items.

Mike gulped once he realized he was standing in a room with all five animatronics.

Quinn smiled at the animatronics who had just come in. "Guys, this is Mike. He works here during the day and runs the prize counter. Mike, this is Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy," she said, pointing to the rabbit, chicken, and bear respectively.

Mike nervously waved. "H-hi. I'm Mike."

All he got from the animatronics was glares. None of them, save for Foxy and Adam, even looked nice in the slightest.

"It's nice t-to meet you all."

Finally, someone broke the tension. "Look at the poor boy, he's stuttering!" Chica exclaimed. "He's terrified."

Mike frowned. "I d-don't think…" He paused, allowing himself a second to compose himself. _I feel like Jerry right now._ "I don't think 'terrified' is the right word."

"Frightened? Afraid? Scared? Take your pick."

"Well… it's nice to meet you," he weakly repeated.

Freddy rolled his eyes. "What are you, five years old? You don't need to say everything you've been brainwashed with, now do you?"

Mike's fingers twitched. "Do you have a problem with manners? Would you rather it not be nice to meet you? And as far as I know, you guys only say what you're programmed with during the day." He took a step towards Freddy, and in the back of his mind he became barely aware that the animatronic could kill him.

Freddy in turn took a step towards Mike. "You are an outsider in _my_ pizzeria. That means you answer to me."

"I answer to no one," Mike replied. "I'm here because Quinn invited me and she thought it would be nice to meet you guys, but I see now that I'm wrong."

Quinn sighed. "Can anyone say, 'testosterone'? You guys are practically competing for territory here. Why can't you both just get along?"

Freddy looked down as if in shame. "Sorry."

Mike shifted his feet. "Sorry."

She smiled at them. "It's fine; just _try_ to be nice to each other, please?"

They both nodded. Freddy looked back at Mike. "Sorry about that. We're just a little touchy about newcomers and all that."

Quinn scoffed. "More like _you're_ the touchy one. Everyone else is just fine." She looked at Bonnie, the purple rabbit. "You've been silent until now. What's up Bon?"

Bonnie snapped his eyes up, which had been looking to the side. "Huh? Oh, hey. I was just thinking."

"Why don't you say hello to Mike? We _all_ need to be friendly here, and you guys could use a little more social interaction than just with each other and me."

Bonnie looked at Mike, and he felt uncomfortable under the rabbit's gaze. "Hello Mike," he said.

"Hey Bonnie," he answered, nervousness creeping back into his voice.

Once Quinn looked away, Mike could have sworn Bonnie was glaring at him. Suddenly, Quinn's phone rang, and she looked at everyone. "I've gotta take this. You guys talk to Mike for a bit, okay? Adam's in charge."

There was a series of groans from the animatronics except Adam, who got a mischievous glint in his eye. "I'm in charge!" he echoed happily as Quinn walked around a corner. He ran up to Mike and poked his leg. "Tag!"

~X~

Quinn smiled. _Why did I put Adam in charge? I have a feeling this won't end well._ She brought her phone up to her ear and answered the call.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, are you Quinn Peters?"

The last time someone had asked her full name, her brother had been dead. She wondered what the news was this time as anxiety swelled inside of her. "Yes, that's me. What can I do for you?"

"I'm calling on behalf of the local childcare services." Quinn felt the nervousness in her gut explode into near panic.

"Is there something you need?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice calm.

"We've become aware that your brother, who happens to be your legal guardian, has recently passed away. You have our condolences."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, of course. Because you are under the age of eighteen, it is our duty to enter you into our program to help find you a place to live."

Quinn felt as if she could slap herself. "I already have a home," she argued.

"Yes, but with no legal guardian you may not continue living there."

"Can I at least have a few days to maybe find a guardian?"

The person on the other end sighed. "We'll send an agent in two days."

"Thank you." She hung up the phone and resisted the urge to smash it.

She walked back into the room with the others and was greeted by a strange sight. Bonnie, Foxy, and Freddy had made an arm throne for Adam to sit in, where the toddler was gladly relaxing. Mike and Chica were a few feet in front of them, bowing with their heads on the ground.

As soon as she entered, Adam waved at her. "Hi Quinn!"

"What's going on here?" she asked with a smirk, putting her hand on her hip.

"You said I'm in charge, to I started a dictatorship!"

"How do you even know what a dictatorship is?"

"The inner-net!"

Chica and Mike each lifted their heads. "Can I get up?" Chica complained. "This is bad for my servos."

"Aye," Foxy agreed, "the lad be heavy, and he isn't getting any lighter."

Quinn put on a debating look and tapped her finger against her chin. "I don't know…" She looked at the two on the floor. "Mike and Chica, you guys can get up." She returned her gaze to the others. "As for you three, you're going to give Adam his arm chair for ten more minutes. No more complaining."

Bonnie and Freddy groaned and shot deadly glares at Foxy. "But Chica was complaining too," he added.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Don't make me change it to fifteen minutes."

Foxy's ears drooped. "Alright, lass, ye made yer point."

Mike and Chica each stood from the floor. "You basically control these guys," Mike pointed out.

She waved a dismissive hand. "Nah. They just like me."

He shrugged. "You alright?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"You seem upset."

She shrugged. "Yeah, well, there's been a lot going on lately."

"Was it that phone call?"

She smiled somewhat grimly. "Among other things."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You know, since my brother died earlier, he was my legal guardian, so…" She trailed off, assuming he'd figure it out.

It took him a few seconds. "I'm sorry." He thought for a moment. "I'm sure you could stay with me and my folks for a while, if you want."

Quinn felt her eyes light up. "Really? You're not kidding?"

"Of course not! My parents would be fine with it. We've had an extra room ever since my sister moved away for college."

"You would really do that?"

Mike grinned. "Sure thing. I'll go call my parents right now."

He walked away and sat on the step of the stage. Quinn nearly leapt ten feet into the air, joy overcoming her. _I can stay in town! I can keep my job!_ She couldn't help but dance around happily.

Foxy cocked his head, observing her. "What be ye doing lass?"

"My happy dance," she replied simply.

Adam wiggled out of his arm chair and the other animatronics flexed their limbs in relief. "I wanna dance!" he shouted, copying her movements exactly.

She stopped. "How are you doing _exactly_ what I'm doing?"

"It's something about my programming," he explained without looking up from his dancing.

Mike came back, a smile on his face. "My dad's okay with you staying with us for as long as you need."

Quinn couldn't resist giving him a sudden hug. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Mike laughed. "That's a lot of thank you's."

She pulled away and spun in a circle. "Thanks so much! Now for the things I planned tonight."

"You have a schedule?"

"Yeah! I was going to have us all play some games."

"Like what?"

"Team building." She began pulling chairs and tables into a straight line. "Everyone pick a teammate. I'll be the referee."

Freddy glanced around. "What are we doing?"

"You'll see. We need teams of two."

The teams ended up being somewhat fair. It was Freddy and Foxy, Bonnie and Chica, and Mike and Adam. Quinn had everyone stand in a row in front of three lines of chairs and tables.

"First off, we're doing relays. Everyone has to go over or under an obstacle and get to the end and back in order to win."

Freddy sighed. "I would like to point out that Adam has an unfair advantage. He can just run under the obstacles."

Quinn shrugged. "You chose your teams." She procured an air horn out of seemingly nowhere. "On your marks, get set, go!"

She laughed herself silly watching the animatronics try to maneuver over the tables and chairs. Adam, as Freddy predicted, ran under the obstacles, while Mike, having the most flexibility, was able to easily vault over them. Naturally, Mike and Adam were the first to finish, followed by Bonnie and Chica and finally Freddy and Foxy.

"I be losing me touch," Foxy said.

"You're fine," she told him.

"What else do ye have planned?"

"Many things."

~X~

Mike was exhausted at the end of Quinn's games, both mentally and physically. At one point, he had to carry Adam on his shoulders, and that robot was _heavy_. Other than that, dealing with his constant chipper comments and occasional complaints was irritating, but he did appreciate Adam's optimism.

"You guys done?" Quinn asked everyone.

"Yes!" they all chorused at once; except for Adam, who was occupied with one of his toes.

"Okay. You guys take a break. I've got some things to do." Quinn motioned for Mike to follow her as she walked to the side.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I'm going to go look around for something that could have caused my brother's death. Do you want to help?"

"Why of course, Sherlock," he said, adding in an accent.

"Then we better get started, my dear Watson," she replied, mimicking his accent.

~X~

 **That was long! I am referring to both the chapter and the amount of time between updates. I'm so sorry for the wait; it's just that apparently with school ending soon it's a great idea to cram in fifty tests in the last two weeks. Yeah. I promise I'll try updating more once school ends, and again, sorry about the update time. This was kind of like two chapters in one. Moving on, anyone have any guesses about how Max died? And it** _ **definitely**_ **wasn't Adam, I can say (I'm looking at you, Naomi E!). Mike is going to become a bit of a major character. As always, I'd like to know what you guys think of it. Negative and positive reviews are both welcome, as I'm always working to improve my writing style. On a side note, I've been trying out something new; I was browsing around on the website, and I decided to create my own roleplay forum for FNaF. I'm not replacing the story with it, but it's something mobile I can do to interact with the game and stuff, so you should check that out (it's called Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival of the Fittest). Sorry for the long end note, I'll get working on that new chapter. Thanks for being so awesome and putting up with my late update and long notes. And thanks to the guest reviewer who explained to me the concept of views/visitors.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note-**

 **Sorry that it's been so long since updating. I had about five trillion finals on Monday and I was studying like crazy. And Naomi E, I'm apologizing directly towards you. Great job with your 5k, and thanks for staying loyal. You're all the best**.

~X~

Chapter Twelve

Quinn turned a corner, flipping on the light switch as she walked. Mike followed her to the backstage area, where she knew her brother was killed.

"Well, there's nothing here," she said, searching around the room. "I don't know why I'm bothering."

Mike knelt down in the floor. "Look here. There's a bit of metal."

Quinn bent down next to him. There was indeed a small scrap of metal. "So it must have been an animatronic."

"I doubt it was any of them. They love you too much."

"I think I know who it was."

"Who?"

"There's one animatronic you haven't met yet. His name's Goldie, but you don't want to meet him. I'm almost positive he killed my brother."

There was the sound of slow clapping and she turned to face the source of the noise. "Very good, detective," a mocking voice said.

She glared at Goldie who had seemingly materialized out of nowhere. "Get out, you piece of filth."

He touched his chest as if hurt. "Ouch. I think you hurt my feelings there."

"You have to have feelings in the first place in order for them to be hurt." She kept glaring at him. "Why'd you kill my brother?"

"Do you really believe that was me?"

"Yes. Freddy wouldn't lie."

"Ah, I see you have blind trust in my brother. But your faith is misplaced."

"You don't know anything about trust. You broke the trust of the only one who ever trusted you."

"Then it appears I do know something. I know of its loss. And to know of its loss, I must know of its gain."

Mike looked between them. "He killed your brother?"

"Without a doubt," she replied.

Mike cracked his knuckles. "Well, you heard her. Get out; you're clearly unwanted here."

Goldie grinned at Mike almost maniacally. "Look what we've got here. The little day worker who knows nothing of pain. That could easily change."

Quinn stepped forward and shoved Goldie with the palm of her hand. "Don't you dare threaten my friend."

"Are you sure friendship is what he wants?"

She was about to say something, but Mike cut her off. "Of course it is; it's not like you'd know, seeing as you don't have any friends. People are allowed to be nice for the purpose of doing good things, not for manipulation, which I'm sure is the only relationship you've ever been in."

Quinn smiled softly at her friend. 'Thanks', she mouthed.

He nodded and turned his gaze back to Goldie. "Unless you want to be scrapped, I suggest you get out of here."

Just then, Adam came running into the room. He either comes in at the best times, or the worst times, Quinn thought to herself.

"Hi guys!" he chirped, and then ran straight into Goldie.

Goldie turned around, looming over the toddler. "Scram, kid."

Adam crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air defiantly. "I'm not afraid of you. Being mean isn't nice. That's bullying."

"This isn't the time or place to talk to a tiny tot like you."

"I'm not a tiny tot!" he screeched. He ran through Goldie's legs and leapt onto his back. As the larger animatronic was turning around, Adam unleashed his jump scare scream right into his ear. Goldie crashed to the ground, his servos temporarily locked up.

Adam stood triumphantly. "Ta-da!"

Quinn smiled widely. "Thanks bud! I owe you."

"Where'd you go? We were looking for you."

"I was just… talking to Mike." She didn't want to tell him she was trying to solve the murder of her dead brother, which had seemed too easy.

"Oh." He looked up at them. "Come on Quinn and Mikey!" He grabbed both of their hands and pulled them along.

They grinned at each other as they followed Adam. He let go of their hands and ran down the hallway and into the main room. Freddy waved them over.

"You guys missed it. Foxy and Bonnie were just arm wrestling. Foxy won."

Quinn looked over and saw Bonnie sitting on the ground, holding his arm as if injured. Foxy was running around the room in a victory lap.

"Ahoy, lass and lad! What've ye been up to?"

Quinn shrugged. "Insulting a deranged robot." It was more or less the truth.

Freddy frowned. "Goldie?"

She nodded. "Adam got to him," she said with a smirk.

"I assume he's knocked out?" Seeing her nod, he added, "It's something about Adam's scream; the sound waves mess with machines, I think."

"And it doesn't seem strange to anyone that a toddler can take out an adult animatronic?"

There was a chorus of, "Nope".

She sighed and went to sit down on the stage. Freddy and Bonnie both sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, nothing, just under a lot of stress."

"Would you feel better if you talked about it?"

"Sure. Maybe. You know, brother's dead, going to live with Mike-"

"You're going to live with Mike?!" he roared, causing her to flinch a little, his voice harsh on her ears.

"Right in my ear!" she complained. "And yeah, I'm living with Mike. I've got nowhere else to go. Is something wrong?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chica face palm.

"No, nothing's wrong, I was just… making sure you'd be okay. It's hard, adjusting to a new living space."

"Have you guys been moved before?"

Bonnie frowned. "Yeah, there was an old location we used to be at but…"

"Is this a sore subject? I'm sorry, we can talk about something else."

"No, it's fine. This was back around 1987. We got, uh, replaced by some cheap plastic-y models."

"Oh…" She didn't quite know what to say.

"They were called 'The Toys'. Some were okay, but most were jerks. Parts of us were torn off our costumes and used to repair the Toys, and they laughed about it."

She stayed silent, her face going slightly pale. Finally, she spoke up. "You said Toys?"

"Yes. Why?"

She pulled out her phone and typed something in, and then showed Bonnie the screen. On it was a picture from a newspaper, the headline titled 'Here come the Toys; will it be out with the old, in with the new all over again?'

Bonnie exchanged a glance with Freddy, who was also looking at the screen. He beckoned Chica and Foxy over.

Chica said nothing but stalked off to the kitchen, which was beginning to seem like her happy place. Foxy, however, had an unexpected reaction.

"Oh well," he said with a shrug. "It's been fun, mateys."

"Foxy!" Quinn shouted.

Freddy just laughed. "Quinn, he's probably upset, but he's got an obsession with one of the Toys. The developers remade Foxy to be more kid-friendly. They also made his toy counterpart female."

She laughed, and Foxy waved his hook at Freddy. "I don't have an obsession!" he said defensively.

"Foxy, it's okay to have a crush on someone," Quinn told him.

Adam giggled. "I'm allowed to crush someone?"

"No!" she shouted quickly. "Definitely not. I mean you can like people, romantically."

He crinkled his nose. "Ew, romance. Chica was watching something about paper. It had a lot of gross romance."

"Paper?" she asked cluelessly.

"Uh-huh." He didn't elaborate.

Freddy stood up. "I need to make a call."

"You don't have a phone, Freddy," she reminded him.

"There's a corded one in the kitchen."

"Who are you calling?"

"The manager. I need to talk to him about the Toys."

"Oh."

He walked away and Bonnie sighed. "We're being replaced," he mumbled.

Quinn shook her head. "You won't get replaced! I won't let it happen."

Bonnie just shrugged and sagged his shoulders. "Okay."

"Cheer up, please Bon Bon?"

He turned his head at this. "Bon Bon?"

"Hey, that got your attention!" She pulled him to his feet and then took her phone out of her pocket. She scrolled through a list of songs on her phone and selected Billie Jean by Michael Jackson. "Dance, Bonnie!" she said as she held his hands and started dancing with the song.

At first, Bonnie awkwardly swayed side to side, but became more motivated as Quinn began moonwalking. Then Adam joined in, the toddler exactly copying her movements. Bonnie decided to have a go, even though it turned out he couldn't dance.

Soon enough, everyone but Freddy was dancing, and a dance-off started between Mike and Quinn.

"Eat my moves!" she yelled at Mike as she moonwalked.

"No fair…" he muttered as he broke out in a fit of breakdancing.

"That doesn't even match the song," she pointed out, spinning around.

Chica waved her hand. "And Quinn is the winner!"

Mike pouted. "That's not fair. I can't moonwalk!"

"No one can, sunshine," she teased. "I'm special."

Freddy walked back in at that moment, his grim expression killing the mood.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

Freddy sighed heavily. "Well, I talked to the manager…"

"And?"

He looked at her, his sad eyes meeting hers. "We're being replaced."

~X~

 **I'm so sorry for the late update, again. School has just three more days for me, and then I'll do my best to write more! I know it's been over almost two weeks, and you guys are awesome for waiting so long. I'm surprised with how popular this story got, over two thousand views! This one's a bit short, and that's because, sadly… I'm going to conclude the story soon. I know, it's only been twelve chapters! It feels like forever. I originally planned on making a long story, but you can only run so far with an idea before you've hit rock bottom. I will however be working on a prequel, which I've got a few plans for. And yes, there will be a bit of Adam in there. I can't abandon my little creation, of course**.


	13. Epilogue

**Author's note - So listen. Sometime in June or July of 2016, whenever it was, I dropped this story. Then I posted another chapter because I felt compelled to finish it. But I never finished it. It's been a year, now, and I was looking through my computer and found this rough draft. So, if anyone still cares, I've got the final chapter for Little Terror. I'm very sorry for leaving without any notice, and I think I owe it to everyone who was reading when I first started out.**

 **Sorry for rambling too, but I have to say this. The thing about an anonymous website is that you as readers will never know if anything happens to the author. I went through a personal crisis while writing this story and wasn't motivated to pick up the pencil after that. I've started writing some other pieces, but once I found this I knew that I really wanted to conclude it. I'm in a better place now, and my life has really turned around. Thank you, readers, for being a huge inspiration to me in my time of need. Anyway, this chapter will be a bit different from what I've been writing until now.**

~X~

 **Epilogue**

An eighteen-year-old girl sat in the back of a police cruiser, where the officer had told her to think about what she'd done. In truth, she didn't think that she'd done such a horrible thing. The money from the ATM wasn't really that much. She had desperately needed it anyway.

At the station, her friend came to visit. She expected him to pay the bail or do anything to better the situation. Instead he just stood there, staring.

"We're adults now, Quinn. I can't get you out of trouble this time."

"But Mike, you don't-"

"No, I don't understand. What drives you to break the law?"

"I have to."

He sighed and shook his head. "I can hear them talking, you know. You're going away for a year."

"You don't seem to care."

He gave a shrug as an answer. "Once, I did. Not anymore."

That was the last thing he ever said to her.

Prison was a new experience for her, but if anything it just brought around flashbacks. Every sight was a reminder of what she had been through. Reminders of what she had lost.

Because she'd been through hell. And she had lost her friends, her family, and her fighting spirit.

Dreams kept her awake at night. That was normal, though, and they weren't always nightmares. Sometimes they were; repressed memories surfacing, hearing her own screams. But sometimes they were happy; a small, purple toddler in the shape of a bear seemed to be the highlight of the good times.

The psychiatrist said that she had been through enough trauma that her brain began to lock away the things that she couldn't handle. He also said that there was a reason as to why she suddenly developed claustrophobia. Something like PTSD, he believed. She didn't care.

A fairly mundane year passed, and she was released from incarceration. She had one property to her name; her childhood home. But she dare not step foot in there again, so she sold the house and instead bought an apartment. She got herself a dead end job, but with she got by just fine.

Quinn couldn't say she was happy. She couldn't say she was unhappy, either.

She never bothered with college. Once upon a time, she had dreamed of getting an education, being successful, and starting a family. But not anymore.

She decided to cut her hair. She gave herself a new look, dyed it some vibrant color, and got some tattoos. Things that the old Quinn wouldn't have ever considered.

Another year passed. It was uneventful, in her eyes. Same job every day, same meals every day. Most things in her life were constant.

There were some unfamiliar things, too. She met some guys, met some girls, and met some not-quite guys, not-quite girls. Quinn could recognize flirting when she saw it, but any attachment she had was purely physical and short-lived. In other words, a series of one night stands.

Three years prior she had promised herself that she'd never be like him. That she'd never become him. But she felt herself slipping into the persona that was Max.

And one day she couldn't stop herself from falling.

She was walking home from a stranger's house; it was dark, and she had decided to bail on the man without a word as to why.

"Hey Siri," she said to her smartphone. "Take me home."

She silently followed the blue line, turning in whichever direction the AI told her to. Siri may have been bringing her back home after all when she passed an all-too-familiar building.

Quinn decided to take a look inside. She had once worked there, after all.

It had been completely remodeled. She didn't recognize anything. She felt the cameras watching her, though, as she stumbled into what could only have been the supply closet. It was also the tomb of her friends.

She sobbed. There and then. Years of memories and years of tears resurfaced, and she didn't stop them. Freddy Fazbear: dead. Bonnie the Bunny: dead. Chica the Chicken: dead. Foxy the Pirate: dead.

A.D.A.M.:

Dead.

"Who are you?"

Quinn didn't recognize the voice. It was male. It didn't matter.

She grabbed something, something sharp. At first it pierced the skin of her fingers, but then it pierced the skin of his chest. She didn't stick around to see what would happen to him.

The pizzeria cooked with gas. There were canisters everywhere. So she placed them strategically. She was smart enough to do that. All it took was one match. One spark. One flame. One blaze of glory.

When the authorities arrived, they found the pizzeria in flames. Firefighters were able to keep it from spreading, but the building was unsalvageable.

When the police decided to investigate, the only clue they found was the bloodied body of a twenty-year-old girl and some words scrawled in crimson on the concrete.

 _I'm not Max._

~X~

 **A depressing end, I know. I think I always meant for it to end in a depressing way. This probably isn't what you guys wanted, so I'm sorry, but this depicts what Quinn went through in the years following the loss of the animatronics. I'd love to see what you guys thought of this. I've also got a question for you to think about, either in the reviews or just to yourself.**

 _ **Did Quinn kill herself?**_

 **Once again, thank you for reading, and I apologize for leaving you all so suddenly and without explanation. It's been wild, guys. I hope your days is lovely and full of happiness. Cheers.**


End file.
